Quiero un ahijado
by mainy
Summary: ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Sirius Black por un ahijado de su mejor amigo?...J&L... TERMINADO /Editado/
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling  
**_

_**Quiero un ahijado…**_

_¿Qué hará Sirius Black para conseguir lo que quiere?_

**Capitulo 1**

Ya todos conocen a Sirius Black el mejor amigo de James Potter y padrino del hijo de este, pero qué paso antes del nacimiento del pequeño Harry si su padre se negaba rotundamente a querer un hijo antes de los 35 años, o cómo se ve obligado a conseguir una madre para su ahijado…

-James, quiero un ahijado- soltó Sirius al despertarse.

-y de nuevo con eso Pad, ya te dije que Susan no quiere un hijo hasta que cumpla los 35- alegó James desde el baño.

-Sirius no crees que a esta edad no se piensa en tener hijo- opinó Remus.

-pero yo quiero un ahijado- volvió a insistir el merodeador mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-no pienso discutirlo de nuevo Pad- se enojó James saliendo del cuarto.

-cuando vas a dejar de molestar con eso- lo retó Remus saliendo tras James.

-ufa…y tú no me digas nada- bufó Sirius al pequeño Peter que recién se despertaba.

James bajaba a la sala común enrabiado, ya era la décima octava vez que Sirius salía con lo mismo. Él estaba felizmente comprometido con su novia Susan e iba a aceptar cualquier capricho de ella, aunque eso significara esperar tantos años para tener un hijo y heredero de su fortuna.

-James no es que este consintiendo el capricho de Sirius pero ¿tú de verdad quieres esperar tanto tiempo para tener un hijo?- le preguntó Remus de pronto, James volteó para ver a su amigo, con lo enojado que estaba no se había fijado que su amigo lo venia siguiendo, pero cuando le quiso contestar Remus ya caminaba hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"quiero un hijo pero también la quiero a ella" pensó, mientras veía como su amigo desaparecía por el retrato. -…Si, Susan es más importante- se dijo para auto convencerse.

De pronto vio como el retrato volvía a abrirse y una pelirroja entraba por él, con un montón de libros que le tapaban la visual. Se quedó observándola mientras pensaba si se acercaba a ayudarla o mejor seguía su camino, pero ella tropezó de pronto y cayó al suelo junto con todos los libros que traía en la mano. Corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Evans ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros que Lily traía.

-si, si, gracias- respondió un poco avergonzada, se agachó para recoger los libros también -…no sé que me pasó, no vi nada en el suelo para tropezarme así-

-pero con la cantidad de libros que traes como vas a ver el suelo- le dijo él en un tono de reproche y sobre protección.

-si, lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargo- le contestó ruborizándose y tratando de agarrar los libros que James había ordenado.

-no seas zonza, yo te ayudo- le dijo quitándole los libros de la mano y levantándose sin mayor esfuerzo. -¿Dónde los llevas?- preguntó luego de levantarse.

-a esa mesa- señaló a una de las mesas que había en la sala común.

James se acercó a la mesa y depositó todos los libros -…bien, cuando quieras devolverlos a la biblioteca me avisas y yo te ayudo-

-está bien, gracias- contestó Lily sentándose en la silla y agarrando el primer libro que traía.

-¡James!- Susan la novia de James venía entrando por el retrato cuando vio como el chico conversaba con Lily -¿Qué haces con ella?- preguntó en tono despectivo.

-la ayudaba con unos libros- contestó James sin darle mayor importancia -…adiós Lily- se despidió para acercarse a su novia quien lo cubrió de besos a penas lo tuvo cerca.

-ustedes si que son empalagosos- dijo Sirius al pasar a su lado.

-cretino- le dijo Susan viendo como se alejaba por el retrato -…no sé como puedes ser amigo de ese, amorcito- se volteó a su novio con mirada empalagosa.

-Susan sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hables así de mis amigos- James la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-está bien, no hablemos de ellos entonces- espetó para continuar con su sesión de besos.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Remus creo que Prong aún sigue enamorado de Lily- Sirius se encontraba con Remus en la biblioteca después de una nueva pelea con James por el mismo tema _"quiero un ahijado"._

-no te metas en eso, Padfoot, sabes como se puso la ultima vez- lo retó Remus sin tomarle mucha atención a su amigo ya que seguía con la vista en su libro.

-pero es que no lo viste anoche cuando la ayudó a llevar unos libros a la biblioteca- continuó Sirius.

-Black ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes?- preguntó una chica que se había acercado a ellos.

-S…- Sirius se volteó a mirar a la chica y se quedó pensando -…me encantaría salir contigo el viernes, a las ocho en el vestíbulo- se volvió a voltear hacia Remus y la chica se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Remus fijando su mirada por primera vez en su amigo.

-nada- contestó Sirius en falso tono de inocencia.

-se lo que pretendes, y no me gusta nada- Remus lo miraba con la ceja alzada y con suficiencia.

-¡ah!- exclamó Sirius luego de un rato de contenerle la mirada -…siempre terminas sabiendo todo…-

-James no quiere otra novia, Pad, deja que se arruine su vida solo- lo cortó Remus enojado.

-ves, tú también piensas que esa Susan le va a arruinar la vida- Sirius parecía contento al mirar la derrota en su amigo.

-si, lo creo, pero pienso que no podemos hacer nada- le dijo volviendo a su libro.

-yo si puedo hacer algo, y lo voy a hacer- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Peter que venia llegando.

-a buscarle una nueva novia a James- contestó Remus sin quitar la vista de su libro.

**Capitulo 2**

-entonces cuéntame, ¿piensas tener hijos?- Sirius estaba con una chica bajita de Ravenclaw, muy linda pero tenía un pequeño problema.

-me voy a ser monja cuando salga del colegio, quiero…-

-fue un placer pero no era lo que buscaba- se despidió y salió caminando mientras tachaba su nombre sobre el pergamino.

-hola Sirius- lo saludó la buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff.

-hola- respondió Sirius sin interés alguno hasta que se detuvo bruscamente y corrió tras la chica -…Anita querida, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien y tú- respondió la chica.

-tengo algunas dudas me podrías ayudar- preguntó anotando el nombre de la chica en el pergamino.

-claro- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Luego de una hora de charlar, Sirius se despidió algo decepcionado, "quiero trabajar hasta los treinta y luego casarme", -tonta, por lo menos son cinco años menos- se dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-y la encontraste- le preguntó Remus cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación.

-no, ¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó algo molesto.

-con Susanita- respondió Peter.

Pero en eso se escuchó el portazo señalando que James entraba furioso.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Remus que en ese momento se despegaba de su pergamino.

-estaba con Susan, no hables Sirius, y le señale el tema del embarazo y ella me dijo que si llegaba a suceder se iba a intervenir para que no arruinara sus planes- soltó James furioso caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

-eh…- intentó Sirius.

-te dije que no hablaras, aunque sea hasta mañana- dicho esto se tiró a su cama y cerró los doseles de un tirón.

0oo0oo0oo0

-no creo que debas insistir con eso, si James descubre que le estas buscando madre a su hijo te mata- insistió Remus por tercera vez, Sirius se arreglaba para salir como todos los días, entrevistaba a las chicas en las citas y luego las anotaba en el pergamino.

-prefiero morir en el intento- contestó este mientras buscaba el pergamino de las seleccionadas -¿Dónde lo habré dejado?-

-y cuantas llevas hasta ahora- preguntó Peter mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

-setenta y seis- respondió Sirius -…Ajá, lo encontré, me voy- dijo y salió del cuarto con el pergamino en la mano.

-¿setenta y seis?, veo que no se va a dar por vencido- murmuro Remus tras verlo marchar.

-hola chicos- saludó James cuando entró a la habitación.

-hola- saludó Peter.

-¿pensé que no llegarías hasta tarde?- habló Remus desde su cama.

-si, pero las chicas estaban preparando un pijama party así que me echaron… ¿y Sirius?- preguntó cuando no lo vio.

-tenía una cita- contestó Remus rápidamente viendo que Peter estaba apunto de abrir la boca.

-por lo menos se olvido del tema de su ahijado- comentó James con ironía metiéndose en su cama. -…Buenas noches-

-buenas noches- contestaron sus amigos y apagaron la luz.

Sirius caminaba por los corredores del tercer piso bajo la capa invisible que le había sacado a James.

-No puede ser mi suerte- se dijo molesto.

_flash back_

_-hola Eleonor- saludó Sirius al llegar junto a la chica._

_-hola lindo- le coqueteó ella descaradamente._

_-te gustaría acompañarme a la torre de astronomía- le siguió el juego Sirius_

_-¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación mejor?- soltó ella sin ninguna reserva._

_-creo que mejor en la torre de astronomía, no me gusta ir de habitación en habitación, ¿comprenderás?- Sirius que sospechó que no era un buen prospecto para James pensó en terminar la interrogación lo mas luego posible._

_-como quieras- le contestó ella y enseguida se colgó de su brazo para caminar hacia la torre de astronomía._

_-y que cuentas, este año sales de Hogwarts ¿Qué piensas hacer?- comenzó la conversación sin muchos rodeos._

_-no lo sé, aún no lo he pensado- contestó ella intentando sostener la sonrisa._

_-te gustaría casarte, tener hijos a lo mejor- soltó sin más rodeos, pero la chica se tenso -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que se detenía._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?- la chica se largo a llorar frente a Sirius_

_-pero…- dijo él desesperado sin saber como reaccionar._

_-te lo dijo Helen ¿cierto?...te dijo que yo estoy embarazada y que pensaba cargarte la guagua a ti- dijo ella entre sollozos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- soltó él un tanto impresionado y decepcionado._

_-si, lo lamento, no sé que hacer, si el padre no quiere responder…mis padres…mis estudios- Sirius se compadeció del estado de la chica y la abrazo._

_-¿puede ser James el padre de esa guagua?- preguntó luego cuando la chica ya había terminado de sollozar._

_-¿James?...ni siquiera he estado con él- le miró con interrogación._

_-solo era una consulta, bueno mejor será que regreses a tu cama y medites el tema…adiós- se despidió dejándola bastante confundida con su actitud._

_Fin flash back_

-cada vez es más difícil conseguir una madre para mi ahijado- se dijo nuevamente, había llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y se había olvidado de la nueva contraseña. _"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido", _pensó mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro esperando un milagro.

-nadie nos va a descubrir, vamos no seas tonta- Sirius vio salir a dos chicas de un año menor en pijamas y aprovechó para colarse adentro.

Lo que vio fue a cinco muchachas de su curso y un año menor sentadas cerca de la chimenea, comiendo golosinas y hablando, al parecer, cosas de chicas. Se acercó sigilosamente al ver a la novia de James entre ellas.

-yo quiero trabajar en el ministerio- dijo una chica bajita y rellenita, que tenía una melena desordena y rizada, sonreía con nerviosismo y miraba constantemente hacia el fuego -…mi papá dice que me pondrá como su asistente en las oficinas internacionales de ley mágica-

-eso suena bien- le sonrió la pelirroja al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

-yo quiero vivir en Italia y entrar a la universidad muggle- comentó otra chica más alta y delgada con un pelo castaño y unos ojos negros que brillaban con el resplandor del fuego.

-yo me casare a finales de curso con James…- _"eso lo veremos"_ pensó Sirius al escuchar a la prometida de su amigo -…pero no pienso tener hijos aún, quiero estudiar y ganar mi dinero, tener una posición estable y luego veré- comentó con total seguridad de sí.

Sirius en ese momento se iba a ir cuando escuchó la suave voz de Lily Evans -…a mí si me gustaría tener hijos a lo mejor no enseguida pero en unos dos o tres años más- en ese momento, todas se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja con cierta incredulidad.

-no, yo prefiero vivir con un Troll antes de volverme gorda y cuidar a un mocoso- comentó otra muchacha, pero en ese momento Sirius no podía oír más, sólo observaba a la pelirroja que sonreía tímidamente y se sonrojaba al ver que nadie pensaba igual que ella hasta que la muchacha bajita a la que le sonrió anteriormente la miró y le dijo que formar una familia también era una idea bonita.

-hemos vuelto- dijeron las chicas que habían salido hace un rato, venían con cuatro botellas en la mano.

En ese momento Lily y la chica se alejaron un poco del grupo y se sentaron muy cerca de Sirius.

-si encuentro un chico que me quiera también formaría una familia- comentó la chica al sentarse en el sillón frente a la ventana.

-si, mi novio me pidió matrimonio en las vacaciones, y si no fuera porque mis padres se opusieron en ese momento ya seria la señora Dotton- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de desilusión.

-pero Lily…- se asombró la pequeña.

-lo sé, mis padres también piensan que era muy joven, así que me obligaron a esperar a mi mayoría de edad para casarme, pero te aseguro que de estas vacaciones no pasa, me caso con Eric y formo mi familia-

-valla, debes quererle mucho para tomar esa decisión- pensó la chica en voz alta.

-si, es un hombre maravilloso- contestó Lily con voz soñadora.

-y él en que casa está- preguntó Mary.

-no, él no está en Hogwarts, él es un muggle- respondió Lily sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-ah…y como te gustaría ponerle a tu hijo- preguntó Mary de pronto.

-eh…no lo he pensado mucho pero siempre me gusto Harry. Aunque Eric quiere llamarlo como él- comentó la pelirroja.

"_Harry me gusta, mi ahijado se llamara Harry" _pensó Sirius

-pero podrías ponerle los dos nombres. Harry Eric Dotton…aunque no le pega mucho- se lamentó Mary.

-bueno eso lo veremos después- dijo Lily

-¡Hey! chicas acérquense- les gritó una de las chicas.

"_Harry James Potter"_

**Continuar****a**

_by__: Mainy_

_(Editado) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los review__…aquí otro capitulo, espero no haber demorado mucho._

_Dedico este capitulo a ratoncita (que me ha llamado desde el concierto de Emanuel y estaba eufórica) xD…_

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Hey Prong!- llamó Sirius.

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio, Remus leía un libro, Peter tiraba piedras con Sirius al calamar y James jugaba con su snitch.

-¿Qué Pad?- musitó con aburrimiento.

-¿te gusta el nombre Harry?- preguntó sin dejar de tirarle piedras al calamar.

-¿para qué?- musitó James con cansancio viendo el tema que quería sacar su amigo.

-para mi ahijado- en ese momento Remus fijó su mirada en James al igual que Peter.

-te dije que no quería volver a hablar del tema…-

-¿piensas no tener hijos?- lo interrumpió Sirius volteando hacia su amigo.

-si, quiero tener hijos pero ya te dije que…-

-pero cuando los tengas, te gusta el nombre Harry- lo volvió a interrumpir.

James pareció meditarlo, miró a sus amigos uno por uno y luego dijo -…Harry…si me gusta- Sirius sonrió y James también -…Harry James Potter…mi hijo se llamara así-

-¿Qué les parece a ustedes chicos?- preguntó Sirius a sus otros dos amigos.

-suena bien- dijo Peter y Remus se limitó a asentir.

-entonces se llamara así- determinó James con una sonrisa soñadora.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Lily apresura, la profesora te espera en la sala de defensa- gritó una chica bajita.

-¿para qué me quería?, Mary- preguntó la pelirroja un tanto angustiada.

-no me lo ha dicho, ve apresura- le dijo la chica despidiéndose.

Lily salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda un tanto asustada, mientras Mary se acercaba a Sirius Black quien observaba todo desde las escaleras.

-me debes una Black- dijo la chica al pasar por su lado.

-eres un amor Mary, cuando te plazca- sonrió con malicia, luego fue a la habitación.

-Prong te espera la profesora McGonagall en la sala de defensa- informó Sirius con una sonrisa a su amigo quien salía del baño en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó pensando que no había hecho nada malo últimamente.

-no lo sé- mintió Sirius.

-está bien, vuelvo en seguida- dijo James recogiendo un pergamino de su cama.

-no lo creo- soltó Sirius cuando su amigo ya se había ido.

-te ves bastante optimista Pad, recuerda que Lily no le dio el si para una cita y crees que le va a decir que si para tener un hijo- negó Remus cuando vio la idea de su amigo.

-¿piensas que Lily no es la indicada?- preguntó un tanto molesto.

-no, no es eso, ella es sensacional y me gustaría verla con James pero seamos sinceros nunca lo ha soportado por más de un minuto- opinó Remus.

-Lupin te estas poniendo pesado, amigo- soltó Sirius al salir del cuarto.

Lily había llegado a la sala de defensa pero no había nadie dentro, se sentó mientras esperaba a la profesora, pero él que entró después no fue la profesora McGonagall sino James Potter y parecía muy apurado porque chocó con la ultima mesa cerca de la entrada.

-James, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lily acercándose al chico para ayudarlo.

-nada, sólo vengo por la profesora, Sirius me dijo que me mando a llamar- contestó el chico rápidamente parecía que se había pegado en la rodilla y le dolía bastante.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Lily cuando vio que se quejaba por el dolor de la rodilla.

-si, si, solo duele un poco- rió James mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-deja que te ayude con esto- ofreció la pelirroja y recogió los papeles que traía el chico y se le habían caído.

-gracias- susurró algo nervioso.

-espera que falta este pergamino- Lily se agachó a recoger un trozo de pergamino que estaba en el suelo y lo leyó. De pronto su cara perdió todo color, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera considerable y las palabras no le salían.

-gracias- volvió a decir James cuando Lily recogió el pequeño pergamino.

-_Harry James Potter_- Lily logró balbucear casi en un susurro.

-¿te gusta?- dijo el chico algo emocionado -…quiero que mi hijo se llame así, Sirius me dio la idea quiere ser el padrino, y me tiene enfermo con la idea de un ahijado, a mi también me gustaría tener un hijo pero Susan quiere esperar un tiempo bastante largo, pero no me importa yo la esperare hasta que este preparada, y tú…-

Lily comenzó a respirar con dificultad y la boca se le secaba -…_James, no me siento bien_…- acto seguido cayó en los brazos de James.

-Lily- llamó él asustado -…Lily, preciosa- pero Lily no respondía, estaba inconsciente.

James corrió con Lily en brazos hacia la enfermería.

-espere afuera señor Potter- le dijo la enfermera cuando lo vio asomarse por los doseles de la cama donde habían acostado a Lily.

Caminaba de un lado hacía el otro frente a la puerta de la enfermería, estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y se sentía culpable, como no se dio cuenta que Lily no se sentía bien, se recriminaba una y otra vez, porque no había tomado un atajo para llegar más luego, porque sentía esa horrible sensación de angustia en la boca del estomago.

-señor Potter, la Señorita Evans solo sufrió un desmayo, puede pasar a verla- le comunicó la enfermera.

James entró con los brazos cruzados, los nervios aún no se le pasaban, pero al ver a Lily sonriéndole desde la cama, la sensación de culpabilidad había desaparecido pero quedaba ese extraño nudo en su estomago.

-estoy bien, James, gracias- le dijo ella cuando lo vio aún preocupado -…solo he estado un tanto estresada este ultimo tiempo, por eso me desmaye- mintió. Aún no lograba saber porque aquello le produjo aquel impacto, James quería llamar a su hijo igual que como ella quería llamar al suyo… ¿había sido simple coincidencia?

**Capitulo 4**

-Mary, Tú le dijiste a alguien lo que hablamos la otra noche en el pijama party- soltó una pelirroja furiosa.

-no- contestó la chica algo asustada.

-está bien, te creo, a lo mejor solo estoy alucinando- dijo Lily con irritación.

-si me cuentas podría opinar- le dijo su amiga mirándola con interrogación.

-bien, escucha- le dijo la pelirroja bajando la voz para que nadie pudiese oírlas.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Padfoot, no creo que eso funcione- intentaba persuadir Remus.

-Moony, ¿me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Sirius un tanto molesto. -…Entonces ayúdame y cállate de una vez- dijo al ver que su amigo asentía -…Colagusano, tú vas tras la gata endemoniada y Filch, Moony tú vas tras las varitas y la puerta, yo, Canuto, voy tras las victimas- dijo y salió bajo la capa para buscar a sus _"victimas"._

James que venía de las cocinas se encontró de frente con Mary.

-Potter, que bueno que te encuentro, Lily se ha desmayado nuevamente, puedes ayudarme- mintió la chica con bastante realismo.

-¿Dónde?- dijo James que sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo.

-en el cuarto piso, torre oeste, al final del corredor, en una sala donde guardan los adornos de navidad…yo voy por la enfermera- dijo para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

James salió corriendo hacia el cuarto piso pero cuando entró a la mini sala donde guardaban los adornos de navidad Lily no estaba desmayada sino que miraba por la ventana furiosa.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó cuando la vio tras el resplandor de la luna.

-eso me pregunto yo, James, ¿Por qué me encerraste acá?, ¿Crees qué es chistoso?, pensé que te habías cansado de las bromas- soltó la pelirroja molesta.

-no sé de que hablas, si cuando entre estaba abierta- volvió tras sus pasos y trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo -…podemos usar la varita- dijo pero no encontró su varita en su bolsillo -¿Qué es esto?, tú amiga me dijo que te habías desmayado nuevamente y que estabas acá-

-no mientas y abre la puerta- musitó Lily apunto de perder la paciencia.

-no estoy mintiendo, no tengo mi varita y esta maldita puerta no se abre- gritó intentando abrir la puerta a patadas. James estuvo varios minutos peleando con la puerta y gritando por si alguien los oía.

-déjalo así yo también perdí mi varita al entrar acá, y no creo que nadie pueda escucharnos- dijo Lily con resignación sentándose en el suelo contra la pared.

-hay alguien ahí- gritó James nuevamente -…alguien que abra la puerta- siguió intentando sin resultado, hasta que se dejo caer al suelo apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba acá?- preguntó Lily viendo que James dejaba de gritar.

-esa amiga tuya, bajita y gordita- Lily lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Mary?- se dijo -…no creo…-

-pues si y miente muy bien, le creí todo lo que me dijo y corrí hasta acá como un idiota- se quejó James de mal humor. De pronto se quedó callado observando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada bajo la luz de la Luna, había suspirado agotada apoyando su cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos, hace mucho que no se detenía a observarla con detalle, esa finas líneas que formaban sus labios, sus ojos cerrados igual de hermosos que cuando el verde esmeralda los iluminaba, las pestañas largas y encrespadas, su fina y delicada piel casi de porcelana, blanca como la nieve, y con la luz de la luna parecía casi un espectro, un ángel a decir verdad. -¿Cómo llegaste acá?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sirius me pasó una nota de Mary donde decía que viniera hasta acá lo antes posible- contestó Lily sin moverse y aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-veo que algo traman esos dos- dijo James -¿pero qué?-

-no lo sé y no me interesa, solo quiero salir de aquí- soltó la pelirroja con irritación.

-¿te sucede algo?- preguntó James preocupado.

-no…- mintió Lily ahora comenzaba a temblar levemente del frió pero no quería alejarse de la luz de la ventana.

-¿tienes frió?- preguntó James nuevamente.

-si, pero no te preocupes- dijo al ver que James se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-toma mi túnica- le ofreció pasando su túnica tras la espalda de la chica, se sentó a su lado y la observo en silencio.

-gracias- dijo ella dejando de temblar al instante.

-¿estas segura qué te sientes bien?, te veo un poco pálida- preguntó pasando su mano por la mejilla de Lily como en una suave caricia.

Lily le miró nerviosa, James le miraba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, y en su interior lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa mirada que la hacia flotar hasta el cielo, haciéndola sentir querida, haciéndola sentir la mujer más importante, ningún hombre la había mirado así ni siquiera su novio.

-sólo le temo a la oscuridad- dijo en un susurro.

James sonrió con calidez y esta vez afirmó una de las manos entre las suyas -…no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado-

-gracias- susurró nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

James pasó su brazo por la espalda de Lily para acurrucarla. Su corazón le latía más rápido que hace segundos y sólo por tenerla entre sus brazos como una niña indefensa que necesita un héroe que la salve de sus peores pesadillas.

-¿te gusta la navidad?- rompió el silencio Lily.

-si, pero me gustaría borrar una- contestó él.

-lo siento…-

-no, no te preocupes, es un tema superado, tenía que entender de alguna forma ¿no?- James sintió como la pelirroja se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

-fui una mal educada- insistió Lily.

-Lily, basta, olvidemos eso, yo ahora estoy feliz con Susan y espero que tú también estés bien con ese tal Eric- James intentó decirlo sin que ningún sentimiento saliera a la luz pero eso ultimo sonó con mucho reproche en su voz. Lily se soltó de él y lo miró para cuestionarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes de Eric?- preguntó un tanto enojada.

-tuvimos una pequeña conversación esa noche cuando te fui a ver- confesó James -…pero no voy a hablar de eso, todo ese día esta olvidado en mi memoria, así que dejémoslo así-

-siento si fue grosero- dijo mientras volvía acurrucarse en los brazos de James, quien no se quejó en absoluto.

-no te preocupes, solo fue claro- sonrió al recordar las palabras o la amenaza del novio de Lily. Cerró los ojos para escuchar la pregunta que estaba haciéndole Lily

-¿estás enamorado?- dijo ella con inseguridad.

-si- respondió sin pensar, como si su corazón demandara esa respuesta de inmediato.

-Susan debe ser una mujer afortunada- dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

-tú también- le dijo James sin pensar lo que decía -…quiero decir, que Eric también te ama ¿no?-

-si- contestó ella sin entusiasmo, parecía que caía vencida por el sueño lentamente.

-duerme, yo velare tus sueños- le susurró James al verla suspirar de cansancio.

Y así pasaron toda la noche, James la observaba y le acariciaba el cabello, oliendo su perfume que se le impregnaba en las fosas nasales, como si jamás quisieran olvidar ese olor, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el sueño lo venció a él también.

**Capitulo 5 **

-Black, tienes dos minutos para explicarme que pretendes- gritó Lily.

Sirius, Lily y Mary se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos, y Lily parecía echar fuego por la boca.

-no me digas que no sabes nada porque te escuche hablando con esta traidora- vociferó señalando a Mary que observaba desde un rincón de la habitación.

-tranquila Evans, no exasperes- intentó tranquilizarla Sirius bastante nervioso.

-¡que me expliques de inmediato!- gritó furiosa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente y nadie entró por ella, Lily se acercó a la puerta y la cerró nuevamente de un portazo.

-que esperas, comienza a explicar cual era ese plan del que hablaban ustedes dos- fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y se sentó en la cama más cercana a esperar que hablara.

Sirius que presentía quien había entrado por la puerta con la capa invisible se puso más nervioso aún.

-no creo que sea el momento- dijo.

-¡que hables YA!- esa parecía ser la ultima advertencia.

-está bien, yo…quiero que te cases con James- dijo soltándolo todo de pronto _"que sea lo que dios quiera" _pensó cerrando los ojos esperando los gritos de Lily o de James pero sólo escuchó la risa de Lily.

-eres estúpido verdad, no sabes que Potter esta enamorado de su novia- le dijo Lily entre carcajadas.

-esa si es una estupidez, James no esta enamorado de esa…niña- repusó al acordarse quien podría estar presente -…esa boda es una arreglo entre sus familias que él acepto luego que tú lo rechazaras y tu novio bobo lo amenazara con…-

-¡basta!- grito Lily, había dejado de reír y ni siquiera tenía rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro.

-yo te explico- se atrevió a hablar Mary por primera vez -…Black quería que James se casara enamorado y no con Susan la prostituta con apellido- eso era un buen insulto pensó Sirius lastima que él iba a pagar las consecuencias luego -…entonces me pidió ayuda, vamos Lily tú no amas a tu novio, me di cuanta enseguida, si te fijas como hablas de él y de James…mira como te sonrojas con solo nombrarlo, tienes miedo porque lo rechazaste y ahora te das cuenta que lo amas, pero intenta luchar por él aunque pierdas, Lily, lucha por él amor- intentó su amiga con tanta sinceridad que Lily no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-no quiero escucharlos, no saben de que hablan, yo quiero a mi novio- se defendió Lily sin mucho argumento.

-nadie a dicho lo contrario, lo quieres, me los has repetido mil veces, pero y el _lo amo_ cuando lo voy a escuchar, vamos que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo del nombre Harry, pero a él también le gustó Lily, le gustó el nombre que quieres para tu hijo- le dijo Mary

-basta, no quiero oír más, no se metan en mi vida- dijo Lily, parecía apunto de llorar pero salio rápidamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta nuevamente de un portazo.

-lo siento Sirius, pero es más terca que tu amigo- se despidió Mary para salir tras Lily.

-Prong, se que estas aquí, sal y te explico- habló Sirius a las paredes pero segundos después James salió tras la capa invisible, con los ojos abiertos y al parecer muy enojado.

-estoy esperando Sirius- dijo con gran dificultad.

-bien, solo no me interrumpas- …

0oo0oo0oo0

-te lo dije, tienes suerte que aún te hable- Remus, que estaba sentado en la biblioteca estudiando para los EXTASIS que se acercaban de manera impresionante, hablaba con un Sirius apagado y sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro.

-vamos Remus, que harías tú si te enteras que la pelirroja esta enamorada de James y este ahora no quiere jugársela por ella- dijo Sirius que se encontraba tirado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Remus lo miró confundido.

-amigo, no me digas que tú, él del sexto sentido, él que lo sabe todo incluso antes que uno mismo se de cuenta…Moony, Lily esta loquita por James lo sé de fuentes cercanas, incluso podría decirte que ella misma casi lo admitió frente mío, bajo presión claro- Remus seguía mirándolo incrédulo -…que Mary, esa niña amiga de ella, me lo dijo y se lo dijo a ella en frente mío y ni siquiera lo negó, se fue sonrojada hasta las orejas-

-¿Lily?- preguntó el licántropo, Sirius sonrió a manera de respuesta -…entonces amigo mío te diría que insistas una vez más pero quiero ver como reacciona James-.

-está bien- Sirius se levantó de su asiento muy contento.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Prong- llamó Sirius desde la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó James algo irritado.

-quiero un ahijado de la pelirroja-

Silencio absoluto…

Remus miraba nervioso a su amigo y Peter había dejado caer el cepillo de dientes.

-Pad, basta por favor, no me hables de Lily de nuevo, no me hace bien pensar en ella- pidió James en tono suplicante.

-pero si la amas y ella también- insistió Sirius.

-tú estabas ahí nunca dijo eso- James comenzaba a desesperarse.

-pero que te cuesta insistir un poco más. Ten un hijo con ella- Sirius aún hablaba con calma pero James comenzaba a ponerse rojo de furia.

-¡si tanto quieres un ahijado de ella, pídeselo!- soltó sin aguantar más y se encerró tras el dosel de su cama.

_**Continuara**_

_Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible._

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste…**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los review.**

_monse evans: gracias por tus review y Si, Lily se desmayo por que vio el nombre de su supuesto hijo con el apellido de James…espero te guste el nuevo capi... dedicado XD_

**Capitulo 6**

"_celos"_

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Sirius, mostrando un pergamino con ese mensaje sin entender.

-eres idiota parece- lo retó Remus -…por algo lo escribí para que nadie nos escuche y tú hablas como vociferador-

-entiendo- dijo y bajo la voz para preguntar nuevamente -¿Qué significa esto?-

Remus rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación. -…lo que lees, celos, ese es el plan-

-sigo sin entender- susurró Sirius.

-ya te lo explicare pero ahora calla que James viene hacia acá- enseguida Remus fingió leer algo en su libro.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Remus, me alcanzas ese libro por favor- pidió James mientras estudiaban en unas de las mesas de la sala común.

-claro- respondió y agarró el libro para dárselo pero James había perdido la concentración de un momento a otro al ver a Lily entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda -…James toma… ¿James?-

-gracias- se volteó luego de seguirla con las mirada hasta las escaleras. Suspiró al recordar como había estado evitándola esas semanas.

-hola- saludó Sirius al llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Qué hay Paddy?- saludó Peter.

-nada aquí siguiendo algunos consejos de mi amigo James- soltó el merodeador con una sonrisa enorme de maldad en el rostro.

-¿de que hablas canuto?- preguntó James volteándose a verlo.

-que lo pensé y tienes razón- amplió su sonrisa aún más.

-sigo sin entender- lo miró James confundido

-voy a pedirle a Lily tener un hijo…-

James frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba peligrosamente -…supongo que es una broma- dijo encarando a Sirius.

-no, ella es linda, inteligente, sexy y…- pero no pudo continuar su descripción ya que su mejor amigo se había lanzado sobre él mientras Peter intentaba ayudarlo sin resultado.

James y Sirius se encontraban en el suelo peleando, en realidad era James quien golpeaba a Sirius mientras este intentaba detenerlo.

-atrévete siquiera a tocarla Black y te mato- bramó James encolerizado luego de darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

-no es de tu propiedad James, tú mismo me lo insinuaste la otra noche- dijo Sirius con la mano en su ojo izquierdo y el labio sangrando.

-cretino- James se volvió a lanzar sobre su amigo.

-¡deténganse!, Moony ayúdame- gritaba Peter mientras intentaba separarlos.

Remus que se mantuvo observando hacia la habitación de las chicas, la vio bajar corriendo y se dispuso a separarlos.

-Ya basta de espectáculo, podemos hablar en el cuarto- los separó Remus.

-no tengo nada que hablar con este traidor- bramó James aún furioso.

-Sirius ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lily al verlo sangrar por la nariz.

-no, me acompañarías a la enfermería, por favor- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mirando de soslayo a Mary que sonreía triunfante.

-claro…vamos- le acompañó Lily.

James que intentaba retenerlo pero Remus lo sujetaba a él impidiéndole que se moviera.

-suéltame Remus, ya va a ver cuando lo agarre- insistía James.

-¡James!- lo llamó una voz de mujer -¡James, ¿Por qué estaban peleando?!- su novia se había plantado frente a él y estaba bastante enojada -…no me gusta que mi futuro marido haga escenitas de este estilo-

-no se volverá a repetir- repusó Remus aún intentando retener a James que mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había salido Lily con su amigo.

-eso espero…James tu madre me mando un catalogo de flores para que elijamos los adornos…y Sirius tiene que ir a probarse el esmoquin blanco que mande a hacerle- siguió la chica sin notar que su novio no le prestaba atención.

-Sirius ya no va a ser el padrino… ¿Remus qué talla usas?- dijo James de pronto dejando de forcejear con su amigo, pero este aún no le soltaba el brazo.

-¿Qué?, pero si…bueno da lo mismo, Remus acompáñame- Susan tomó a Remus del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto para tomarle las medidas.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser Remus?, yo también quería ser padrino- habló Peter.

-cállate Colagusano- espetó James, miró hacia donde se había ido su novia y luego corrió hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda para ir a la enfermería.

0oo0oo0oo0

-no, Potter no puedes entrar- le dijo la enfermera al verlo en la puerta.

Llevaba media hora esperando a Sirius pero nadie se dignaba a decirle nada.

-hola Potter- saludó Mary que venía saliendo de la enfermería -…tienes habilidades para la lucha animal, casi desangras a tu amigo- dijo al pasar a su lado y luego desapareció por el corredor.

Se quedó mirándola un rato y luego se aventuro y entró a la enfermería.

-Hey Prong, estoy bien aunque me rompiste la nariz de un solo golpe…si que eres celoso- soltó Sirius casi con diversión.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo cortante.

-imagina si te hubiese dicho que me acosté con tu pelirroja, me habrías matado…-

-solo atrévete- amenazó James.

-si solo era una broma para ver que tan celoso y posesivo eras y mira que resulto bien…y no me vengas a negar que Lily te trae sin cuidado- Sirius sonreía de manera divertida mientras observaba como su amigo se sonrojaba.

-así que todo esto era…-

-una broma- terminó Sirius por él.

**Capitulo 7**

-admítelo- insistía Sirius.

-que no, ya déjame en paz, Pad- James parecía perder la paciencia poco a poco.

-Prong, estas enamorado de Lily y quieres tener un hijo con ella, vamos que el pequeño Harry no quiere una madre como Susan- insistió nuevamente.

-Padfoot, déjate de burradas, ya te dije que me casare con Susan quieras o no- espetó su amigo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-pero si Lily también quiere tener un hijo contigo, no viste como se sonrojo cuando le pregunte el otro día- Sirius hacia morritos como un niño pequeño y caminaba alrededor de James.

-Sirius, la avergonzaste delante de todas sus amigas, por eso se sonrojo, déjala en paz, que ella quiere tener un hijo con su novio- James sonaba decepcionado.

-James siento decirte que si la pelirroja va a tener un hijo con ese novio amenazador y…y feo, no vas a poder ponerle Harry a tu hijo, ya que ella lo pensó primero. Así que piénsalo, Harry James Potter solo puede tener una madre y esa es Lily Evans- Sirius había dejado de caminar alrededor de su amigo y lo miraba serio -…no insistiré más James pero quiero que pienses, ¿Quién velara sus sueños?-

James se quedó mirando como su mejor amigo corría por el pasillo que habían recorrido. ¿Por qué esa frase le recordaba a Lily?...la noche en que se quedaron encerrados…

_flash back_

_Cerró los ojos para escuchar la pregunta que estaba haciéndole Lily_

_-¿estás enamorado?- dijo ella con inseguridad._

_-si- respondió sin pensar, como si su corazón demandara esa respuesta de inmediato._

_-Susan debe ser una mujer afortunada- dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz._

_-tú también- le dijo James sin pensar lo que decía -…quiero decir, que Eric también te ama ¿no?-_

_-si- contestó ella sin entusiasmo, parecía que caía vencida por el sueño lentamente._

_-duerme, yo velare tus sueños- le susurró James al verla suspirar de cansancio._

_Fin flash back_

-¡Padfoot!- gritó al darse cuenta -…sabia que habías sido tú, perro pulgoso- corrió tras de él mientras todos los alumnos que salían de sus clases se quedaban mirándolos.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Lily ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó una Mary muy preocupada al ver a su amiga pensativa.

Lily estaba sentada en la ventana mirando las estrellas mientras unas tímidas lágrimas surcaban por su rostro. Llevaba días así, los exámenes habían terminado y sólo les quedaban dos días para irse de Hogwarts para siempre, tendría que enfrentarse a la vida, a sus padres y a su prometido.

-solo extrañare este lugar- murmuró en un suspiro.

-y a Potter- se aventuro su amiga. Lily que volvió su vista hacia la ventana para no responder las insinuaciones de su amiga. Se encontró llorando con más pena aún.

-me siento insegura May… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- soltó en un sollozo.

-tienes que ser valiente Lily, se una Gryffindor- la apoyó su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué tuvo que colarse aquí?...justo ahora- sollozó mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-no lo sé, eso sólo lo sabes tú- murmuró su amiga para que ella meditara.

-era tan arrogante y…y me enfermaba, pero lo extraño…- sollozó Lily en los brazos de su amiga -…lo extraño tanto, esa sonrisa que me dedicaba tan solo al verme, sus ojos Mary, sus ojos me hacían sentir en las nubes, me hacían sentir la mujer más importante de este mundo. Sus ojos de un amor sincero, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-

-aún hay tiempo…-

-no, ya no puedo hacer nada, él se va a casar y yo…y yo- rompió a llorar con desolación, se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de su amiga como si ella pudiera sacarle todo ese dolor que llevaba por dentro, como si toda esa angustia, desapareciera de un momento a otro.

-el amor no puede desaparecer de un día para otro Lily, él aún te mira con esos ojos de enamorado, él aún te sonríe, pero tiene miedo a sufrir de nuevo, tiene miedo a tu rechazo, miedo a que él no sea el indicado para ti- Lily comenzó a negar mientras su amiga le hablaba -…él sigue ahí igual que siempre, pero se esta ocultando, quiere huir de ti pero no lo consigue del todo, ese matrimonio va a ser un fracaso, esta tan aferrado a la idea de poder olvidarte que cree que esa es la única forma de conseguirlo, Lily por favor, se valiente y lucha por él, lucha porque él lucho por ti-

-no puedo, no puedo…tengo miedo- susurró sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-¿Lily?- llamó una chica desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Florence?, Lily no puede salir ahora- contestó Mary mientras seguía consolando a su amiga.

-alguien le envió un regalo- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta y mostrando un paquete entre sus manos -…lo dejaron en la sala común-

-está bien, gracias, déjalo encima de la cama- Florencia obedeció a las palabras de Lily y salió lo antes posible de la habitación.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Mary al ver que su amiga dejaba de llorar. Lily sólo asintió y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro. -…Entonces voy a ver el regalo que te han enviado-

Mary se levantó acercándose a la cama y agarró el regalo llevándolo donde su dueña -…anda ábrelo- la incitó al ver que Lily negaba con la cabeza.

-y si es de…- dudó Lily.

-sólo ábrelo- Lily obedeció y comenzó a abrir el paquete con mucho cuidado -¿y?- preguntó Mary al ver que la pelirroja se quedó mirando el interior de la caja sin expresión alguna.

-son…son unos botines de bebé- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿y quién te los manda?, ¿No trae alguna nota?- preguntó impaciente al ver como unas nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Lily.

-sólo trae esto- contestó mostrándole un pergamino con las palabras _"Harry James Potter"_ escrito en él.

0oo0oo0oo0

-bien Moony, es nuestro ultimo día en el castillo y Prong aún no se digna a dejar a esa bestia que tiene por novia. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Sirius miraba al lago con resignación.

-esperar. Esperar a que el destino defina esta encrucijada, ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos- Remus también parecía resignado a la posibilidad de ver a su amigo con la mujer que amaba.

-bien esperemos- suspiró Sirius.

-hola chicos- llegó al rato James muy contento -¿Qué haremos como despedida?- preguntó mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin interés alguno en responder -…vamos, que los merodeadores deben despedirse de su publico, o se van a quedar aquí mirando el lago como idiotas-

-tienes razón, los merodeadores deben despedirse- saltó Sirius.

-vamos entonces- los cuatro chicos se fueron hacia el castillo para planear su gran despedida.

Era el banquete de fin de curso, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban ahí, la cena había comenzado luego de unas simples palabras del director y el ambiente estaba más que animado. James estaba junto a Susan quien no paraba de hablar de su boda, Sirius frente a ellos con cara de asco y Remus y Peter aún no aparecían.

-todo listo- dijo de pronto Peter apareciendo por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?- chilló Susan al verlo aparecer de la nada.

-shit…calla- le dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-solo sigue comiendo amor- le dijo James sin mirarla, su atención estaba puesta unas sillas más allá donde una pelirroja sonreía sin interés a su amiga.

-James…- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz -…James…mi vaso- el vaso parecía tambalearse sobre la mesa solo, como si algo muy grande se acercara. James sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Sirius.

De pronto todo el comedor se encontraba en un caos total, las chicas gritaban y lloraban sobre los asientos mientras un centenar de ratas corrían por el suelo y las mesas.

-esto es muy divertido, Prong- reía Sirius mientras que con su varita formaba un campo de fuerza para que las ratas no pudieran tocarlo.

Dumbledore que se encontraba en ese momento mirando el caos provocado por los merodeadores, sonrió antes de levantar la varita y abrir las puertas del comedor para que las ratas salieran, pero lo que no esperaba era que un troll estaba tras la puerta. Y los gritos fueron aún más fuertes, algunas chicas se desmayaron de la impresión.

-¿y Remus?- preguntó de pronto Peter.

-aquí- dijo el licántropo sentándose en su asiento, las ratas ya se habían ido pero el troll gemía y arrebataba su mazo contra el marco de la puerta.

-muy real pero a mi no me engañas Lupin- dijo una voz tras su espalda.

-Lily, yo…he- intentó Remus mirando a sus amigos en señal de auxilio.

Ninguno supo que hacer y que responder, Lily caminó lentamente hacia el troll mientras todos corrían en sentido contrario, levantó la varita muy segura de si y balbuceó unas palabras que provocaron la desaparición del troll en un segundo.

-maravilloso, maravilloso- aplaudió Dumbledore al ver desaparecer al troll, luego levantó la varita y todas las ratas que quedaban desaparecieron al igual que la comida -…eso es una buena demostración de lo que han aprendido en estos siete años-

Lily que se dirigió a su asiento tras las palabras del director parecía bastante molesta con la reacción de este.

-esto me da la seguridad que el día de mañana sabrán enfrentarse a las dificultades que se les presenten. Señorita Evans excelente ojo, ni yo me habría fijado que era solo una ilusión, muy bien señor Lupin hizo un excelente trabajo con ese troll…- Remus en ese momento enrojecía y sonreía con nerviosismo -…señor Pettigrew me sorprende, la verdad que pudo conseguir una gran cantidad de ratas, y señor Black buen conjuro de protección lastima que su comida no se salvo- Sirius sonreía ante las palabras del director -…señor Potter veo que usted solo fue la mente maestra, tendrá muchas anécdotas para contarle a sus hijos…-

-si, pero Lily no lo va a dejar- soltó Sirius frente a todos los alumnos, y el director sonrió mas pronunciado mientras veía a la pelirroja enrojecer al igual que su cabello y a Potter lanzarle una mirada furiosa a su amigo.

-¿Qué quiso decir Sirius con eso?- interrogó Susan que recién había reaccionado de la impresión de las ratas.

-nada, amor, solo bromeaba- mintió James.

-entonces, sigamos con el postre- interrumpió el director y todos se fijaron en que las mesas se volvían a llenar de golosinas y postres.

-Pad, a fuera- murmuró James para que su amigo fuera hacia el vestíbulo.

-he, yo…- intentó negarse pero James estaba furioso así que se levantó torpemente y caminó hacia fuera.

-ERES UN…- comenzó James pero la puerta del Gran comedor se volvía a abrir.

-Potter, espero que mantengas a tu amigo controlado, no aguantare sus acosos en las vacaciones y menos en mi casamiento- le dijo Lily al pasar a su lado.

-solo si te casas con James y me das un ahijado- soltó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily se volteó con la varita en mano y lo apunto -…deja de fastidiar mi vida Black- balbuceó con furia.

_**Continuara**_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_by__: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los invito a leer mi nuevo one shot "ahora es solo mío" J&L…_

_Gracias por sus review y acá un nuevo capitulo de quiero un ahijado…disculpen la demora_

"**¿Una boda de rosa?"**

**Capitulo 8**

Un mes sin uniforme, un mes sin despertarse temprano, un mes sin deberes ni clases, un mes sin banquetes en el gran comedor, un mes sin tardes de Quidditch, un mes sin fantasmas por los corredores, un mes sin bromas a los Slytherin, un mes sin admiradoras, un mes sin la pelirroja, un mes sin Hogwarts.

-esto fastidia- se quejó Sirius bajo un árbol de la casa de James -¿Cuándo te casas?- preguntó por quinta vez en el día.

James solo respondió con un bufido.

-¿ya compraste los anillos?- volvió a preguntar recibiendo otro bufido de parte de su amigo.

-Remus ya compró el traje, pero tu novia le dijo que no podía ir de negro a su boda y que si se atrevía a llegar con _"eso"_ no lo dejaba entrar- habló Peter que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius.

-tú también Colagusano- se quejó James -…podemos hablar de otro tema que no sea la boda, por favor-

-está bien, hablemos de Lily- soltó Sirius con diversión.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Lily amor, ¿estas segura del paso que vas a dar?- preguntó una señora de edad mientras observaba a su hija con un hermoso vestido de novia.

-si mamá, no me preguntes más por favor- respondió con suplica.

Más de un mes había pasado desde que se despidió de James en la estación de King´s Cross, un mes donde lo único que debía pensar era en la preparación de su boda pero cierto chico se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y no lograba aclarar su mente. Era el día esperado, el día más feliz de su vida pero no sentía felicidad solo una extraña sensación de angustia y desesperación.

Cuando llevaba una semana en casa de sus padres después de salir de Hogwarts recibió un regalo de Sirius, un gorrito de bebe con las iniciales _"H.J.P"_ a un costado y una nota.

"_Sólo para que lo pienses. Sirius"_

A los días después recibió un cascabel con las iniciales _"J&L"_ y otra nota _"James te extraña"_. Luego un álbum de fotos con una foto de James y una de ella en la primera pagina y el resto vacío. Lily pensó donde había conseguido una foto de ella pero la nota que traía cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos _"te imaginas al pequeño Harry. Un regalo para que pongan sus fotitos"._

"imaginarse a un hijo de James y de ella", pensó y sonrió tan solo al imaginárselo igual al padre, con ese cabello revuelto y esa sonrisa. "que estas pensando Lily Evans" se reprendió, pero los días siguientes se sorprendió imaginándose a un pequeño niño de la mano de ambos, jugando en una escoba y con la snitch, dando sus primeros pasitos, llamándola mamá y preguntando por su padre, James.

Pero eso no fueron los únicos regalos que recibió luego de eso comenzaron a llegar artículos de bebes diarios con el nombre de Harry.

Sonrió al recordar el baúl donde guardaba todos estos regalos y se sorprendió al recordar que ese día no había recibido nada.

Su madre salió de la habitación para dejar a su hija sola, sólo faltaban unos minutos para marchar a la iglesia. Se contempló en el espejo sintiéndose vacía, pero una lechuza que paso por sobre su cabeza la sacó de sus vacilaciones.

La lechuza soltó el pergamino que traía y salió volando sin esperar respuestas, Lily se volteó y la encontró en el suelo cerca del armario que en ese momento se encontraba abierto y todo desordenado, ese seria el ultimo día que ocuparía su cuarto, "que desorden" pensó mientras se acercaba a recoger el pergamino que había dejado la lechuza "siempre he sido ordenada y mírenme ahora, que desastre", zapatos, libros, ropa y basura revuelta en el suelo de su habitación. Recogió el pergamino, al parecer era de Sirius.

"_querida Lily:_

_No insistiré con lo de siempre, pero quiero que leas atentamente esto, me a costado mucho lograr que James no se diera cuenta que te he enviado una carta así que espero que mis esfuerzos valgan la pena. Se que crees que James esta enamorado de…Susan pero no es así, solo debes mirarlo para darte cuenta que el brillo de sus ojos se apaga cuando la contempla, si solo lo vieras murmurar tu nombre por las noches y mirar ese dije que le regalaste cuando nos despedimos. Nunca he visto a mi amigo llorar y me sentí horrible cuando lo vi flaquear ante su dolor, se que él te merece tanto como tú a él y que si se lo proponen todo esto se arreglara. He tratado de convencerlo para que valla a hablar contigo pero hay algo que tú no sabes y no se si decírtelo, no quiero que pienses mal de tu novio o prometido, no se si aún te has casado con él, espero que no, pero la navidad antepasada, no se si te acuerdas, cuando James fue a confesarte su amor, creo que debes recordarlo, lo humillaste y lo destrozaste dejándole solo una salida y la conoces en persona (Susan), no quiero que te sientas culpable porque gracias a eso mi amigo logro madurar y pensé al igual que todos que te había olvidado pero mira lo que es el destino, él sigue enamorado hasta las patas de ti. James Potter enamorado, creo que yo fui el primero en negarlo, James Potter el galán de Hogwarts enamorado de Lily Evans, nadie lo creía ni tú pero ahí lo tienes sufriendo por amor al igual que todas las personas de este mundo, ahí lo tienes arruinándose la vida al igual que todo despechado._

_Remus piensa que no debería contarte esto pero tienes que saberlo, James no ira a verte aunque su vida dependiera de eso, porque antes de él estas tú Lily y él no pondría en peligro tu vida, ¿Por qué digo esto?, pues porque tu querido novio lo amenazo, como lo lees, lo amenazo esa misma noche, cuando tú ya lo habías humillado suficiente él lo encaro y lo sacó de tu casa diciéndoles unas cuantas frases sin sentido pero todo resumiéndose en "que no lo oyes, ella no será de nadie solo mía y si te atreves a acercarte a esta casa ella desaparecerá del planeta tierra" bueno si piensas que exagero puede ser pero la amenaza era esa, la que pagaría las consecuencias serias tú. Ves como ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarte, bueno también fue porque estaba resentido, pero es que lo trataste muy mal._

_Mejor olvidar el pasado, palabras que pronunció hace tres días atrás, veo que tú también piensas lo mismo. No se que más decirte ni que más hacer, creo que haré lo que dijo Remus. "esperar a que el destino resuelva esta encrucijada"._

_Espero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomes y si necesitas cualquier cosa me avises aquí tienes un amigo y padrino ejemplar, aunque tenga que esperar varios años para eso, lo único que lamento que el pequeño Harry James Potter no tenga una madre como tú._

_Si quieres reclamar derechos de autor yo estoy de acuerdo._

_Adiós pelirroja, Remus y Peter te desean toda la felicidad del mundo."_

Unas finas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro sin permiso, no entendía nada o no quería entender, como confiar en las palabras de Sirius o como se pudo negar que James la amaba…

-oh dios mío- soltó en un sollozo mientras caía al suelo.

Pensó que era una broma una de las tantas que los merodeadores le habían jugado en sus primeros años en Hogwarts pero luego la volvió a leer una y otra vez, ¿Qué pensar?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿seria demasiado tarde?, ¿aún la amaría como aseguro Sirius?, y ella ¿lo amaba a él?, ¿estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él?, todo las dudas rondaban su cabeza pero a esta altura ya era demasiado tarde, su hermana la llamaba para que bajara, simplemente debía olvidarlo.

-por fin, si te demoras unos minutos más te quedas sin marido- musitó Petunia, la hermana de Lily, cuando la vio bajar.

-sólo me estaba arreglando- mintió.

-amor, que te ha pasado, ¿estabas llorando?- le habló su madre, Lily tenía unas finas lagrimas en su rostro pero se limpió rápidamente su cara y sonrió falsamente.

-estoy bien, ahora vamos- dijo, evitando las preguntas que su madre formularia y los comentarios desagradables de su hermana.

-Lily, ¿has pensado en como le dirás a Eric lo de…bueno tú sabes?- preguntó su padre en el auto camino a la iglesia.

Lily negó con la cabeza, no había pensado en eso, a lo mejor seria bueno que se lo digiera antes de casarse, pero eso solo provocaría un escándalo.

-claro que no debería decirle- opino petunia -…él es un hombre normal, mejor que se case y deje esa tontería-

-no es ninguna tontería petunia, es mi mundo, es mi vida y estoy orgullosa de ser una bruja- soltó Lily con enojo y fastidio.

-entonces no deberías casarte, igual te va a dejar cuando se entere- se burló su hermana.

-se acabo esta discusión, Lily es la que decidirá, es su vida- las calló su padre.

0oo0oo0oo0

-James, hijo apresura- lo llamaba su madre desde el vestíbulo de su casa -…acuerda que el novio debe llegar antes, tu padre nos espera en el auto-

-ya voy sólo quiero hablar con Susan un segundo- respondió James desde el piso superior. Llevaba un esmoquin blanco con un corbatín rosa (ordenes de su novia) -Susan, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó frente a la puerta de una habitación.

-si amor- escuchó que le respondía. Entró despacio, respiró profundo y terminó de abrir la puerta, Susan estaba frente al espejo peinándose, solo llegaba una bata de seda.

-¿aún no te vistes?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-sabes que la novia debe demorarse, y tú ya tendrías que estar en la iglesia- le sonrió desde el reflejo del espejo.

-necesito hacerte una pregunta- se miró las manos con nerviosismo, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro pero esta situación era peor de lo que pensó.

-la única pregunta que debo responder va a ser afirmativa- respondió al verlo tan nervioso -¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó luego al ver que no levantaba la cabeza.

-¿te gusta el nombre Harry para nuestro hijo?- lo dijo rápido y seguro, no era la pregunta que venía a preguntar pero hace días que le carcomía la mente.

-eeeh…la verdad no, ¿Harry?, querido no crees que es un nombre un tanto…sencillo, hasta incluso mundano, pensaría mejor en Leonardo, William, Erudito- respondió volviendo a concentrarse en su cabello.

James se quedó observando el reflejo de su novia, a pesar de todo era lo que quería escuchar, ella no era para él, no era la madre que quería para sus hijos, no era la mujer que quería contemplar en las mañanas, no era la que lograba sacar lo mejor de él, no lo hacia suspirar, no lo hacia desvelar, no lo hacia soñar, no la amaba, y nunca lograría amarla, porque él ama a otra, ama a esa mujer que deambula en sus sueños, ama sus ojos verdes y su cabello pelirrojo, ama su sonrisa y ama su vientre, ama todo de ella, ama a Lily Evans.

-¿James?- Susan llevaba varios minutos frente a James, tratando de que este reaccionara.

-estoy bien, ya me voy- salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió al pasillo, Susan esperó a que se marchara y volvió al espejo.

James caminó por el corredor, se sentía seguro, sabía lo que debía hacer, lo sabia, lo sentía.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al chocar con él.

-vengo a buscarte, tus padres te esperan- contestó con una sonrisa de maldad.

-voy para allá, vamos- lo agarró del brazo, pero él se soltó.

-voy al baño primero, espérame abajo- espetó y caminó por el corredor del cual James venía.

**Capitulo 9**

-¡estas loco! ¡Te casas y ya!- le gritaba su padre camino a la iglesia.

-no lo voy a hacer, si quieres puedes obligarme a entrar a la iglesia, pero no diré que si- amenazó James desde el asiento trasero.

-hijo, diste tu palabra, no puedes decir que no ahora que solo faltan minutos para la boda- intento su madre.

-no me casare- repitió James.

-¡te desheredare James!- amenazó su padre

-no me importa, trabajare- sentenció él.

-¡te casaras!- gritó su padre perdiendo los estribos.

-pero no con Susan- dijo James.

-¡así que es eso, una mujercita!- vociferó su padre.

-no, padre, es amor…-

-ya llegamos- interrumpió su madre al ver las miradas que se lanzaban ambos.

El padre de James, se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta a su esposa dispuesto a caminar con ella hacia la iglesia, pero al ver que su hijo no pretendía bajarse, dejo que su esposa entrara sola para arrastrar a su hijo hacia la entrada.

-no lograras nada, entre más adelante llegué esto más humillante va a ser para ustedes- provoca James mientras era arrastrado por su padre.

-James llegas tarde, entra luego que la novia esta por llegar- interrumpió su amigo Remus.

-pero si cuando me vine aún no se vestía- pensó James en voz alta.

-no importa entra ya- ordenó su padre, pero esta vez era Remus él que lo empujaba hacia el altar.

-Moony, hay gente que no conozco- comentó James al pasar hacia el altar.

-supongo que la lista de invitados se extendió de sobremanera- lo calmó Remus mientras terminaba de empujarlo.

-¿no se suponía que era un "boda rosa"? ¿Por qué hay gente que no vino de blanco como espeto Susan?- volvió a preguntar James al ver que solo la mitad de los invitados obedecieron y se presentaron de blanco a la boda (más ordenes de Susan) -…a déjalo a mi que me importa- bramó luego al ver que su amigo lo seguía empujando.

Mientras que Lily estaba por llegar a la iglesia.

-Eric se veía tan elegante con el traje- comentó la madre de Lily al verla tan callada.

-si, mi Vernon se veía mucho mejor- habló petunia luego de un largo rato.

-Lily ya llegamos- interrumpió su padre.

-Lily amor, tu novio esta esperando- insistió su madre al ver que no respondía.

-¡subnormal!- intentó petunia sin resultado alguno.

-James…- susurro Lily mientras observaba por la ventana.

-¿Quién es James?- preguntó su padre.

-¿Qué?- Lily por fin salía de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué quien es James?- volvió a preguntar su padre.

-nadie, ¿ya llegamos?, apresúrense- fingió estar emocionada.

Los cuatro se bajaron del auto, Lily tomo el brazo de su padre y espero que su madre y su hermana entraran junto a toda la gente. "por que los invitados se atrevieron a ir de blanco" se preguntó al ver como entraban los últimos invitados a la iglesia.

-Sirius, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar?- preguntó James mientras esperaban a la novia.

-ya sabes vi a tu novia con el vestido rosa y sucedió, caí en el baño, creo que tendré que llegar a limpiarlo, Peter también vomito, ¿cierto Peter?- preguntó golpeando a su amigo que estaba junto a él.

-si- respondió Peter mirando a ambos por una explicación.

-no pienso casarme- soltó James a sus amigos que esperaban junto a él.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-lo que oyeron no voy a casarme- repitió con decisión

-pero justo ahora- reclamó Sirius, James lo miró sorprendido pero la música de la marcha nupcial interrumpió su interrogación. "debía hacerlo, no podía casarse con ella".

-ahora- dijo el padre de Lily al escuchar la marcha nupcial. Pero vio que su hija no caminaba -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-no estoy segura, tengo miedo padre- contestó Lily levantándose el velo -…no puedo casarme-

Su padre le beso la frente y le bajó el velo -…tranquila, estoy segura que Eric es un buen chico, ahora vamos que esta esperando con ansias- le ofreció el brazo y caminó junto a ella.

-te lo advertiré la ultima vez James, si te niegas a casarte te quedas sin ningún centavo, sin casa, y sin apellido- susurró el padre James al ver entrar a la novia.

Todos se ponían de pie, y volteaban a ver a la novia, traía un vestido de novia tradicional, largo y blanco, guantes blancos de seda y un velo largo que cubría su rostro. Lily caminaba con paso lento insegura, solo se dejaba llevar por su padre, su mirada se concentro en el cura que estaba frente suyo esperando a los dos enamorados.

James intentaba mirar hacia una salida cercana mientras todos observaban como la novia entraba a la iglesia.

-no vas a lograr nada, ni siquiera lo intentes, no podrás salir- le volvió a susurrar su padre.

-puedo desaparecerme- desafió James.

-no puedes hacerlo en presencia de muggles- esta vez era Sirius el que susurraba a su lado.

-¿y qué hacen muggles aquí?- preguntó James observando por primera vez a la novia que ya estaba bastante cerca. "¿no venia de rosa?".

-ahí viene acércate a recibirla- lo empujó su padre al ver que la novia ya llegaba al altar del brazo de…

-¿James?- pregunto Lily al ver al chico parado delante de ella -¿Qué haces acá?- se levantó el velo y lo observó extrañada.

-¿Lily?- murmuró él, no podía creerlo, ella estaba parada frente a él en traje de novia y se veía hermosa. -…yo…yo…-

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- gritó el padre de James dejando todos los chismorreos en silencio -…James, ¿tienes algo que ver?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su hijo, quien negó sin despegar la vista de la novia.

Todos los invitados observaban la situación en silencio, estaban todos los familiares Potter y Evans en la iglesia que se miraban entre ellos sin entender, la madre y hermana de Lily se mantenían en silencio al igual que su padre pero el padre de James comenzó a gritar pidiendo explicaciones.

-¡que se supone que hace esta niña acá! ¡Donde esta Susan! ¡Usted sacerdote debe ser el responsable!- gritaba mientras su esposa intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó James dejando que su padre gritara contra los cuatro vientos.

-bien y tú- Lily sonreía, había soltado el brazo de su padre al percatarse que era James el que la esperaba en el altar.

-así que este es James- comentó el padre de Lily al llegar junto a su esposa.

-hay dios mío, ahora si que puedo estar tranquila- soltó la madre de Lily abrasando a su esposo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él sin entender la felicidad de su mujer.

-no te das cuenta que están enamorados. Estoy segura que él es el dueño de su corazón- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su hija.

-ahora muy bien, ¿sabes como sucedió esto?- preguntó James ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-no- sonrió Lily y ambos miraron hacia un lado donde estaba Sirius sonriendo como la vez que los había encerrado o la vez que había hechizado a Lily para que se cayera con todos los libros enfrente de James o la vez que había dicho enfrente de todo el colegio que Lily seria la madre de su ahijado y la esposa de su mejor amigo, y todas las veces que había planeado una maldad la que él llamaba "operación quiero un ahijado".

-te extrañe…- le susurró James a Lily cuando poso su vista en ella nuevamente.

-James, salgamos de acá- gritó de pronto su padre agarrándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia una salida, pero James fue más rápido y logró soltarse.

-¡ya te dije que no me casare con Susan!- gritó furioso.

-¡no peleare contigo delante de gente desconocida!- espetó su padre.

-pues no es gente desconocida, es la familia de la mujer que amo-…

_**Continuara**_

_Espero sus review_

_by__: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me he tardado un mundo pero juro que esto de los exámenes finales me ha tenido sin tiempo e incluso sin inspiración, pero por fin llegaron las vacaciones…_

_Gracias por sus review y me alegra que la historia haya tenido tanta aceptación, al principio dude si subirla o no pero veo que les ha gustado bastante, espero recibir más comentarios, ideas y/ o criticas…_

_Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo dedicado a mi, he esperado este día donde cumplo añitos para subirlo…espero les guste_

"**¿y Mary?"**

**Capitulo 10**

-Eric, te gustaría el nombre Harry para nuestro hijo- era una pregunta que hace mucho la venia formulando su mente pero no se atrevía a preguntarla.

El incidente de la iglesia había pasado hace un par de semanas y no había terminado nada bien, a varios de sus familiares tuvieron que reajustarle la memoria y otros cuantos se habían alejado de la familia Evans.

_flash back_

_-lo que oyes padre, no me casare con Susan, y esta decidido- gritó James luego que su padre lo hubiese vuelto a amenazar con desheredarlo si no se casaba -…y sabes que puedo conseguir trabajo en el ministerio fácilmente-_

_-no te atrevas a enfrentarme James, por que tengo influencia dentro del ministerio- su padre lo miraba con suficiencia._

_-pues entonces trabajare en lo que sea, no necesito de ti- soltó James con impotencia_

_-no me hagas reír niño, nunca has hecho nada, ni siquiera eres capaz de vestirte solo…-_

_-¡basta Charles Potter!- gritó la madre de James -…tú hijo tiene derecho a elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida-_

_James miró a su madre dándole las gracias y luego miró a Lily que estaba abrasada de su madre._

_-claro que no, debe cumplir su promesa y mantener el apellido- Charles Potter sacó la varita y apunto a su hijo -…si no me obedeces por las buenas James me veré obligado a usar la fuerza delante de todos estos muggles-_

_-¡te has vuelto loco Charles!- gritó la madre de James intentando acercarse a su esposo._

_-no te acerques amor, que nuestro hijo debe aprender a cumplir su palabra- musitó su marido al ver que su mujer se acercaba._

_-no me importa lo que me hagas- soltó James encarando a su padre._

_-no James…- sollozó Lily._

_-pero si te importa lo que le haga a ella- dijo apuntando esta vez hacia Lily -…Expell…-_

_-¡detente!- James se interpuso entre Lily y su padre -…voy donde me digas…no le hagas daño-_

_Fin flash back_

Dos semanas y no sabia nada de James ni de sus amigos.

-¿Harry?- pregunto su novio. Lily asintió -…Harry Dotton…mmm...?...no creo que sea indicado, me gustaría que se llamara como yo o tal vez como mi padre, si quieres también podemos ponerle el de tu padre, pero Harry-

Lily y él se encontraban en el patio de su casa conversando del tema que hace dos semanas habían postergado _"la boda"._

Después del día de la boda Lily había llegado a la casa con sus padres, petunia había desaparecido misteriosamente con su novio, y había encontrado a Eric caminando de un lado hacia el otro frente a la puerta de la casa.

-como te atreves a dejarme plantado, mis familiares estaban muy molestos y tu familia ni siquiera se apareció por la iglesia…-

-no son maneras de hablarle a mi hija- habló el padre de Lily imponiéndose con voz firme.

-lo siento querido, pero nos equivocamos de iglesia- explicó la madre de Lily -…creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejar esto así y esperar un par de semanas para hablar del tema, te agradecería que no vinieras dentro de ese tiempo- espetó con voz dulce. Eric al ver que con los padres de Lily no lograría nada se marcho indignado.

Y ahí estaba ahora, habían pasado dos semanas y se había presentado en la puerta de la casa de Lily quien lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla y esquivando todo gesto de cariño por parte de él.

-pero… ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que dejamos pendiente?, podemos casarnos en una semana más, total tenemos todo, solo hay que…- continuó hablando Eric mientras Lily se perdía en sus pensamientos.

_-tranquila querida mi marido va a reflexionar- la madre de James le había dedicado estas suaves palabras luego de besarle la frente y salir tras su marido._

_-ya la oíste pelirroja- Lily que había seguido a la señora Potter con la vista escuchó la voz de Sirius tras su espalda -…esperadlo, sólo esperadlo- y Sirius salió tras la señora Potter._

_-lograremos que James se libre de esa boda, tú tranquila que nosotros te mantendremos informada- le dijo Remus como despedida y salio junto a Peter que le sonrió en señal de apoyo._

_-será mejor que regresemos a casa amor, y así me cuentas que esta pasando por este corazoncito- le sonrió su madre y salieron de la iglesia mientras su padre daba vagas explicaciones._

-¿Lily? ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Lily?- Eric que se había encontrado hablando solo ya que cierta pelirroja suspiraba ante sus pensamientos. -¡Lily!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-que si te parece que nos casemos este sábado…-

-no voy a casarme Eric, lo siento- lo interrumpió Lily.

0oo0oo0oo0

-¿James? ¿Cariño, estás bien?- preguntaba la señora Potter tras la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-como crees tú, si mi…el señor que se hace llamar mi padre me tiene encerrado como un crío- se quejó James desde el interior del cuarto.

-pero cariño, debes tener paciencia, tu padre sólo esta molesto porque tuvo que faltar a su palabra, sabes como se pone ante eso…y sal de ahí que te dijo que no podías salir de la casa no de la pieza- le dijo su madre.

-no quiero, ¿Sirius? ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó abriendo la puerta para ver a su madre.

-no puedes tener visitas James, y menos después que intentaran escaparse- lo abrasó su madre para darle apoyo -…no te preocupes, ella es hermosa y te ama, ya veras que va a esperarte-

-la amo tanto- soltó James en un susurro ante el abrazo de su madre.

-lo sé amor, lo sé-

0oo0oo0oo0

-Moony, ¿estás seguro que esto funcionara?- preguntó Sirius que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos.

-si- se limitó a contestar el licántropo mientras revisaba su plan mentalmente.

-es la tercera vez que lo intentamos, ¿estás seguro?- insistió Sirius con la misma pregunta.

-no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ahora anda, transfórmate que Peter ya esta listo- dijo mirando que una rata se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¿y Lily?- preguntó Remus al ver a su amigo transformarse nuevamente en humano.

-boda cancelada y novio despechado hablando con cara de caballo- respondió Peter.

-ahora es tu turno canuto- le dijo Remus a Sirius que ya se había transformado.

**Capitulo 11**

-¿Qué hacen aquí los tres mosqueteros?- preguntó la señora Potter al descubrir a los amigos de su hijo entrando por una ventana de la cocina.

Los tres se miraron nerviosos y balbucearon unas excusas.

-ustedes si que son ingeniosos, ¿Cómo entraron?- volvió a preguntar la madre de James al ver que ninguno respondía su antigua pregunta.

De pronto Sirius viéndose completamente perdido se lanzó al los pies de la señora Potter -…por favor no le diga al señor Potter que estamos aquí-

La madre de James se sonrió divertida -…tranquilo que acaba de salir hacia el ministerio-

-ya estoy listo- llegó James con dos maletas en las manos -…eh…mamá yo-

-no hay nada que decir, yo no he visto nada…ahora dime a dónde te vas- le preguntó su madre.

-a mi departamento- contestó Sirius.

-no crees que ese va a ser el primer lugar donde te buscaran- lo regañó su madre, luego metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una llave -…sabia que en algún momento me serviría, tu padre piensa que la regale hace años- le dijo entregándole la llave -…es chiquita pero cómoda, tiene todos los encantamientos de seguridad pero igual deberían revisarlos…James quiero que seas muy feliz- terminó abrasando a su hijo y derramando unas lagrimas.

-mamá…- dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo.

-es la casa de mi madre, queda en el valle Godric y sólo debes recordar tu nombre para entrar…se me olvidaba- lo soltó para buscar en su otro bolsillo.

-el regalo de bodas de tus abuelos- dijo sacando otra llave -…es un dinero que te dejaron en Gringotts-

-gracias mamá- James volvió a abrazar a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-cuídate amor y no dudes en contarme como va tu vida, mándale saludos a Lily de mi parte… ¡Sirius!- llamó luego al ver alejarse a su hijo y sus amigos -…cuidadito con abandonar a mi hijo-

-no se preocupe que aún me debe un ahijado- rió mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta de salida a la que la señora Potter había quitado el hechizo para que su hijo pudiese irse.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Prong, ¿Qué haces?- Sirius intentaba espiar por sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-escribiendo a Lily- contestó ocultando el pergamino.

-vamos, a penas hemos llegado- habló Peter desde la puerta.

-quiero saber si se caso- dijo James ignorando a sus amigos.

-pero si te dijimos que no, hombre, que no se caso- repitió Sirius con cansancio.

-y ustedes que saben- masculló James con impaciencia mientras seguía escondiendo el pergamino de Sirius.

-logre que Susan no llegara a su "boda rosa" y piensas que no logre que Lily no se casara- declaró Sirius con solemnidad.

-están listas la cervezas- los llamó Remus desde la cocina -…y dejen a James solo-

-ufa- soltó Sirius al ser arrastrado por Remus que se había acercado hacia el escritorio donde estaban ellos y los había agarrado de una oreja a él y Peter.

-gracias Moony- sonrió James volviendo a su pergamino.

-de nada Prong, mándale saludos a Lily de mi parte- canturreó Remus burlón.

0oo0oo0oo0

Lily estaba recostada en su cuarto cuando vio una lechuza entrar por su ventana. Se acercó y recogió la carta.

-James- leyó en el sobre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por fin una noticia luego de la nota que le había mandado Sirius unos días atrás

"_operación fin a casamiento rosa terminado, resultados favorables ahora intentaremos rescatar a James de las garras de su padre. Sirius"_

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó el pergamino.

"_querida Lily:_

…_valla esto es muy difícil…espero que no te hayas casado porque después de todo lo que pase mi corazón no lo resistiría, pero si no es así te deseo lo mejor, porque para mi lo más importante es que tú seas feliz. _

_Yo estoy bien, me escape de casa y de seguro en estos momentos mi padre debe estar buscándome como loco, pero no te preocupes estoy bien escondido._

_No se que mas decirte porque Remus me dijo que sería mejor no revelar nada por las cartas, así que es mejor que no me mandes una respuesta (aunque si quieres responderme yo no me enojo)._

_Te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido de novia Lily, me muero de ganas de verte, quiero besarte y decirte que te amo, te amo y te amo mucho, mucho, mucho._

_Te vas a reír por lo que te cuente y es mejor no decirle a Sirius que ya sabes como se pone con ese tema, espera que ahí viene a molestar…._

_Remus se lo ha llevado, ¿Qué te iba a decir?, a ya lo recordé, estuve todas estas noches imaginándome como seria nuestro hijo, no te rías pero la idea del pequeño Harry James Potter me gusta mucho, me lo imagino guapo como el padre y la madre, con unos ojos verdes hermosos iguales a los tuyos, y espero que con mi encanto de galán, se que te molesta cuando empiezo con mi arrogancia pero no lo puedes negar Lily nuestro hijo va a ser muy guapo e inteligente con unos padres como nosotros._

_Te extraño, me muero de ganas por ir a verte ahora mismo pero tendré que esperar un tiempo, a lo mejor Sirius va un día de estos y te trae hasta acá. ¿Te gustaría?_

_Verdad que no puedes responderme, espero que mi padre termine con su show de padre ejemplar y me deje tranquilo. Nunca pensé que pudiese hacerme esto, mi madre dice que se le pasara pero yo estoy sufriendo lejos de ti y no creo que se le pase el enojo._

_¿No te importa que ya no tenga herencia, verdad? ¿Me amas Lily Evans? _

_Sirius me aseguro que estas esperándome, ya sabrás todo lo que ha hecho para que estemos juntos, no te imaginas en el estado que encontramos a Susan, Sirius la encerró en un armario con su horrible vestido rosa. Creo que después de eso no le quedaron ganas de casarse conmigo, por suerte. El otro día la vi con un nuevo novio, y mi padre no podía creerlo pero aún no da su brazo a torcer._

_Será mejor que me despida, tratare de escribirte lo más pronto posible._

_¿Te dije qué te amo?...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Por siempre tuyo James Potter padre de tus futuros hijos y amante incondicional._

_PD: Remus y mi madre te mandan saludos y Sirius sigue con el mismo lema, aunque ahora estoy a favor. Te amo. J&L"_

-yo también te amo…- susurró Lily al terminar de leer.

Buscó un pergamino en su escritorio para responderle a James -…una pluma- se dijo buscando entre sus cosas encontró la pluma y la tinta después de haber dado vuelta su habitación, luego se sentó y comenzó.

"querido James: "

-no- susurró y arrugó la hoja sacando otra.

"se que no debería responderte "

-no- volvió a balbucear arrugando la hoja y sacando otra.

Releyó la carta y miró a la lechuza que la esperaba.

"te amo James Potter" escribió sin dudar, se levantó y le entregó la hoja de pergamino a la lechuza -…para James- le dijo para verla marchar.

-¡Lily!- escuchó que la llamaba su madre desde las escaleras -¡amor te buscan!-

-¿Quién?- preguntó mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación.

-uno de esos anormales debe ser- murmuró su hermana al pasar por su lado.

Lily bajo corriendo las escaleras pensando que a lo mejor James había ido a buscarla.

-¿Qué no piensas recibirme?- una muchacha estaba parada en la puerta de entrada con dos maletas a su lado, llevaba una cabellera larga y rizada de un color rubio ceniza, sus ojos color negro brillaban de alegría al ver a la pelirroja -…tampoco a pasado tanto tiempo, tres meses creo-

Lily la miró sin reconocerla, hasta que la escucho reír -¿Mary?- preguntó -¡Mary!- gritó al ver que ella asintió, se lanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con fuerzas, como había necesitado los concejos de ella durante ese tiempo.

-yo también te extrañe- le dijo Mary al ver que la pelirroja la saludaba con efusividad.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan cambiada?…te ves preciosa, ¿Cómo esta tu padre? ¿Cuándo llegaste?...tengo tantas cosas que contarte- Lily había soltado a su amiga pero no paraba de preguntar.

-calma, déjame hablar- la interrumpió Mary divertida. Lily asintió con frenetismo -…estoy bien, he llegado hace unos minutos y lo primero que he echo es venir a verte, estoy trabajando en un gimnasio muggle como gerente de personal, eso explica mi cambio de apariencia, no sabes los…hombres que van a ese lugar- rió al ver la expresión de asombro de su amiga -…vamos Lily si los vieras, claro que tú enamorada no eres capaz de ver a nadie más que a Potter- se burló -…y hablando de eso, ¿Qué tienes para contarme?-

-no cambies el tema, ¿Cómo que trabajas en un gimnasio de muggles?- preguntó la pelirroja sonrojada.

-como lo oyes, no sabes lo feliz que estoy…tengo un novio- soltó de pronto. Lily abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar y pegar saltitos alrededor de su amiga.

-tienes novio- musitó -…la tímida Mary tiene novio, y te puedo apostar que trabaja contigo y que es un guachon de primera- Lily parecía fascinada con el tema.

-es entrenador y esta buenísimo- sonrió Mary -…pero dejemos de hablar de mí y cuéntame-

-mejor entremos y así conoces a mis padres- dijo Lily invitándola a pasar.

_**Continuara**_

_Pronto subiré un nuevo one-shot de James, Lily y Sirius…"Odiando a Sirius Black"_

_¿Se podrá odiar a un hermano? esa es la pregunta que James Potter responderá…_

_by__: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	6. Chapter 6

_No pensaba actualizar tan luego pero ahí lo tienen un nuevo capitulo como regalo de navidad, espero lo disfruten…_

_Besos y abrazos y que pasen unas lindas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos…nos vemos el próximo año con más de quiero un ahijado__._

_Gracias por __sus review y su tiempo:_

_**Armella Potter**__** ; Flor de invierno ; Koumal Lupin-Nott ; sofigryffindor90 ; luna712 ; Fran Ktrin Black ; Flor Evans ; Eleanor Dumbledore ; Ratoncita ; shi no hime ; monse evans ; Rous Black ; Greendoe ; caathee ; sir-hobbias ; ; tonkstar ; ffaannyy ; tatis ; Denu Black ; Xgirl1 ; GeliyBelly ; Haruko Hinako ; Kotte-Potter ; Sowelu ; Serenity Potter Moon ; Lucia Bonna ; .harry ; July-PotterEvans15 ; Rebex-Potter ; KaworuM ; Miss-Sarah-Prongs ; Nixi Evans ; eetta…**_

……_Dedicado a ustedes……_

**Capitulo 12**

-valla, valla, querida amiga estas buenísima ¿Qué te hiciste?- Sirius contemplaba asombrado a una muchacha de estatura baja que sonreía con suficiencia desde la puerta de su departamento.

-secreto Black…me invitaras a pasar o te quedaras ahí parado como un idiota- sonrió Mary.

-por favor adelante señorita- dijo con galantería mientras le daba el paso hacia su departamento con una pequeña reverencia.

-gracias, pero no es necesario tanto coqueteo, nos conocemos Black…-

-eso creí yo- la interrumpió Sirius mirándola con lujuria.

Mary se puso a reír mientras se sentaba en el sillón del comedor de Sirius -…se cuales son tus juegos…mejor cuéntame para que me has mandado a llamar, mira que he viajado desde suiza-

Sirius borró su sonrisa de golpe y se sentó frente a ella -…nuestra misión pende de un hilo- dijo con preocupación.

-¿a que te refieres? Lily me contó que…-

-si, ellos por fin han dejado de hacer burradas pero ahora James esta escondido porque su padre no quiere que se case con Lily, Petunia y Dotton están confabulando contra Lily y Remus cada día esta más ausente- Mary se ruborizó al escuchar el nombre del merodeador -…y mejor no contar con Peter que la ultima vez casi lo arruina todo-

-ya veo, pero creo que ya no podemos hacer nada, es una lucha que les corresponde a ellos- comentó Mary con serenidad

-¿tú crees?- preguntó un Sirius dudoso.

-si, debemos dejar que ellos defiendan su amor, y esperar a que el padre de James recapacite- sonrió Mary -¿Por qué no mejor me invitas un trago?-

0oo0oo0oo0

-¿Dónde estabas Padfoot?, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?, ¿Supiste algo?, ¿Te dijo algo?- interrogó James a su amigo al verlo tras el reflejo del pequeño espejo que tenía en la mano.

-no, no pude hablar con ella, creo que tu padre me esta siguiendo James- habló Sirius -…Remus desapareció de repente y no he podido ubicar a Mary-

-¿estará bien?- preguntó James más para sí que para su amigo.

-si, ella se sabe defender y no creo que tu padre sea capaz de hacerle algo- lo tranquilizó Sirius.

-pero desde hace unas semanas que no se nada de ella. Sirius estoy preocupado- el reflejo de James se notaba cansado, desde la amenaza que había recibido de su padre unos días atrás que no podía pegar un ojo pensando en Lily. Se la agarraría con ella si él no aparecía, estaba claro.

-no te preocupes…- James vio como su amigo desaparecía del espejo -…están llamando a la puerta, luego hablamos- dijo para desaparecer nuevamente.

Sirius caminó hacia la puerta luego de guardar el espejo.

-¿si?- preguntó al abrir la puerta.

Un caballero de porte elegante y sofisticado entro hecho una furia.

-basta de juegos Black, dime donde esta mi hijo en este momento- habló el señor Charles Potter amenazando a Sirius con la varita.

-no- contestó Sirius sin inmutarse.

-no se saldrán con la suya tú y tus amiguitos, no lograran nada ocultando a James, tarde o temprano lo encontrare…así que mejor dime donde esta y permitiré que sigan en contacto o sino olvídate de esta familia Black- Charles se paseo frente a Sirius que parecía sereno.

-no lo traicionare, él merece estar con Lily- contestó Sirius.

-esa tal Evans es poca cosa, él merece alguien mejor- espetó el padre de James perdiendo la compostura.

-se equivoca…me pregunto que es mejor para su hijo- se atrevió a preguntar Sirius.

-una mujer con clase, elegante, sofisticada de buena presencia que…-

-que sea inteligente, amable, responsable, respetuosa, educada, calida, dulce, pero con actitud, que no se deje sobrepasar por nadie, que sea luchadora, que tenga sueños y objetivos en la vida, que quiera formar una familia, tener hijos, que lo ame…no piensa que eso es lo más importante- completó Sirius por él.

-sé a lo que quieres llegar muchacho- dijo el señor Potter.

-¿usted quiere tener nietos?- preguntó.

-claro que si, James debe tener un primogénito- soltó el padre de James.

-usted sabia que Susan no quería tener hijos hasta los treinta cinco años- charles observo al joven frente a él con incredulidad -…sabia que Susan estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su nieto si llegaba en un momento inoportuno-

-¿Qué estas hablando?, esa chiquilla no podía ser capaz- musitó el padre de James sorprendido y molesto.

-ya lo oyó, Lily Evans puede ser una mujer simple para su hijo pero nunca seria capaz de negarle un hijo al hombre que ama- respondió Sirius -…ella fue la mejor alumna, prefecta, premio anual, querida por todos los profesores, la mejor bruja, imagine que James sufrió varios ataques de ella sin poder siquiera defenderse-

-de verdad esta chica, Evans quiere tener un hijo con James- habló el señor Potter saliendo de sus pensamientos -¿ella esta dispuesta a darme un nieto?-.

0oo0oo0oo0

-hola Remus- saludó Mary

Remus que estaba regando el jardín de su casa se volteó al escuchar la voz de la chica

-¿Mary?- preguntó al observar a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él. Era ella, no lo podía negar, eran sus ojos, su sonrisa, pero estaba más alta, más delgada, su cabello tenía un color más claro y estilizado, llevaba unos pantalones capri gris y una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo. La miró de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos tacos, eso podría explicar que la viese más alta, pero negó al ver que era su postura la que la hacia ver así tan elegante y hermosa -…te ves…-

-bien, delgada, o buenísima como dijo tu amigo Black- completó Mary con una sonrisa.

-no, te ves diferente- habló Remus con cierta brusquedad en la voz.

-gracias, supongo- dijo Mary sorprendiéndose por la brusquedad del chico -¿Cómo has estado?- decidió cambiar de tema

-bien, supongo- contestó fulminándola con la mirada -¿y tú?- soltó con ironía.

-bien, no sabes lo que han sido estos meses, me fui a suiza con mi padre, estuve trabajando en un gimnasio muggle y…- comenzó Mary pero algo hizo que se detuviera en su descripción de los últimos tres meses.

-¿Qué? Y conociste a alguien normal- habló el licántropo con recelo, se volteó y continuó regando las plantas.

-Remus, yo…lo siento, pensé que…por dios, Remus, me asuste, me asuste mucho…primero pensé que era una excusa para dejarme…y luego me dio miedo- habló ella a la espalda del merodeador.

-a mi también me asusta, y todos los días tengo miedo de lastimar a la gente que quiero…pero no me arrepiento de confesarte la verdad- Remus se sentía dolido pero no dejaría que lo viera sufrir.

-no me cuestiones…-

-yo no te cuestiono, entiendo tu reacción- la interrumpió Remus.

-yo quiero ser tu amiga- Remus sonrió con decepción mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia la chica.

-yo no quiero ser tu amigo, así que vete- Mary se asustó al ver el extraño brillo que apareció en los ojos del chico.

-por favor no me alejes- suplicó Mary cuando Remus había optado por sacarla a la fuerza de su casa.

-ya estas demasiado lejos para alejarte más- le dijo y la soltó para desaparecer por la puerta de su casa.

**Capitulo 13**

-buenos días- saludó James, miraba hacia cada lado de la calle, por si alguien lo había seguido, nadie sabia que estaba ahí, Remus se lo había prohibido, Sirius con la idea que su padre estaba vigilando sus pasos, pero él no aguantaba más necesitaba saber de ella -¿se encontrara Lily?-

Petunia lo miraba con una muesca de asco pero con cierto temor en los ojos.

-no- soltó y luego sonrió con maldad -…esta con su marido, creo que fueron a visitar a sus suegros-

James que había perdido todo color en el rostro miro por sobre el hombro de la chica para ver si decía la verdad.

-puedes entrar si quieres, ella no esta, y mis padres fueron a visitar a mis abuelos así que tampoco están… ¿quieres algo más?- terminó con diversión.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- logró preguntar James.

-quieres que te muestre una foto de su boda, o tal vez quieras pasar a su habitación matrimonial, revisar sus cajones, o ya se te muestro su nueva credencial de matrimonio supongo que ustedes los raritos también usan actas de matrimonio- soltó con ironía la hermana de Lily destilando todo su veneno.

-¿puedes darle un recado cuando vuelva por favor?- James trató de contener su rabia.

-claro- rió Petunia.

-dile que James Potter estuvo aquí, y que me ubique cuanto antes- dijo James ignorando la risita tonta de la chica.

-así que tu eres ese que interrumpió su boda, estaba furiosa, no sabias que ese día era el más importante en su vida hasta que apareciste…no debes entrometerte en su vida, ahora esta felizmente casada y tú solo la molestas- volvió a lanzar veneno Petunia.

-y tú que sabes- musitó James.

-ella me contó, soy su hermana y la conozco, no te soporta, lo único que quiere es que la dejes en paz, y para comprobártelo…espera que tengo algo para ti, lo saque de la basura- desapareció por la puerta y en un par de segundos volvió con varias cartas en su mano -…creo que son tuyas, adiós- y cerró la puerta dejando a James con todas las cartas que le había mandado a Lily en la mano.

0oo0oo0oo0

-¿Qué crees?- Sirius estaba en su departamento conversando con Mary -…el señor Charles Potter recapacito-

Mary sonrió ante la arrogancia del chico -…y supongo que el grandioso Sirius Black tuvo mucho que ver ¿no?-

-solo basto que enumerara las cualidades de Lily y ya ¿ahora quiere que se casen lo antes posible?- dijo Sirius con suficiencia.

-¿sólo eso?- preguntó Mary con una ceja alzada.

-bueno tal vez mencione algo de un nieto, pero no creo que Lily se oponga ¿no?- Mary comenzó a reír ante la expresión de su amigo.

-eres un caso Sirius- le dijo Mary entre carcajadas.

-y un encanto también- sonrió el merodeador.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta así que Sirius se levanto del asiento y fue a atender. Remus entró saludando a su amigo pero se quedó estático al ver a Mary.

-no lo puedes creer ¿cierto?, es Mary nuestra compañera, esta hermosa ¿cierto?, yo se lo vengo diciendo desde que apareció por mi puerta y aún no me da la pasada… ¿Por qué no hablas con ella y me ayudas un poquito?- bromeó Sirius sentándose nuevamente.

Mary que había dejado de reír al ver a Remus entrar se levantó algo nerviosa -…se me hace tarde, debo irme, otro día vengo- se despidió de Sirius quien no había notado la reacción de sus amigos.

-pero tienes que venir antes de que regreses a Suiza, pobre de ti que desaparezcas igual que la otra vez- se despidió Sirius.

-adiós, Lupin- murmuró al pasar junto a Remus.

-y Moony ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Sirius cuando Mary cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-James…dice que Lily se caso- respondió Remus mientras seguía observando la puerta por donde la rubia había salido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Sirius -…no puede ser, si yo…yo-

-fue Peter el encargado de eso Sirius y ahora no sabemos como comunicarnos con él- Remus que había reaccionado se acercó a la chimenea -…debemos ir donde James antes de que cometa una locura-

Los dos llegaron a la casa de James y lo encontraron tirado en la alfombra de la sala con una botella de whisky de fuego en su mano y al parecer vacía.

-¿James?- lo llamó Sirius

-no quiero oír su nombre nunca más, no quiero saber de ella…-

-estoy seguro que hay una explicación- intentó Remus.

-no, ella se burlo de mí, se rió en mi cara, me humillo nuevamente, la odio- balbuceó James mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse -…quiero morirme-

-¿de que hablas?, Un merodeador no se derrumba ante ninguna chica, ¿O lo olvidas?- espetó un Sirius fastidiado.

-no ayudas Sirius- lo retó Remus -…James, no me dijiste que te había dicho que te amaba-

-¿y si ella no lo escribió?, ¿Y si solo estaba haciéndome una broma?- James sollozó en los brazos de su amigo -¿Cómo puede hacerme esto si yo la amo?-

-pues en vez de estar aquí lloriqueando como un marica anda y díselo en la cara, haber si es capaz de negarte que se ha estado burlando de ti- Sirius lo afirmó con fuerza llegando a la puerta de la habitación del chico y lo lanzó a la cama -…ahora duérmete y mañana vas y le dices unas cuantas verdades-

-creo que eso no es buena idea- susurró Remus al ver que James roncaba a todo pulmón.

-no dijiste que había que usar la psicología con él- sonrió Sirius.

-¿y que clase de psicología es esa?- preguntó el licántropo con fastidio.

-psicología Sirius- contestó su amigo, Remus rodeó los ojos al cielo y suspiró cansado -…ahora iré a averiguar que ocurrió, de seguro Mary debe saberlo-

0oo0oo0oo0

-¿madre has vistos unas cartas que deje sobre mi escritorio?- gritó Lily a su madre mientras daba vuelta su habitación buscando dichas cartas.

-no querida, le preguntare a tu hermana- contestó una voz desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Dónde las habré dejado?- se dijo histérica.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con un accio?- preguntó Mary.

-ya lo hice y no aparecen- respondió Lily cansada.

-luego aparecerán- trató de tranquilizarla su amiga.

-tienes razón, llevo el día entero buscándolas- se quejó -…mejor dime, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-en tres días más- contestó Mary tirándose sobre la cama de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo más?- pidió Lily con suplica a su amiga.

-porque mi padre me ha llamado y dice que me necesita…-

-vamos no seas mentirosa, te vas porque extrañas a tu novio- la interrumpió Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

Mary se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se había olvidado que cierta persona la estaba esperando y que ella solo había tenido cabeza para cierto chico de ojos dorado.

-no te preocupes, yo también muero por volver a ver a James- se sonrojó la pelirroja.

-quien iba a decir que luego de haber aceptado su amor, tengan que estar separados…pero no te preocupes que he hablado con Sirius y me ha dicho que…-

-¿desde cuando que te hablas con Black?- la interrumpió Lily sorprendida.

-vamos, sabes que somos amigos- viendo que Lily negaba con la cabeza aún más sorprendida Mary sonrió divertida -…crees que Black dejaría que te casaras con Eric, crees que Black se quedaría sin un ahijado, crees que Black tiene cabeza para hacerlo solo, pues no y te advierto que yo seré la madrina de su segundo hijo-

Lily se largo a reír al recordar todo lo que Black (lo que suponía) y su amiga habían hecho para juntarlos a ambos.

-no te preocupes tu suegro a recapacitado por fin- dijo Mary al ver que su amiga dejaba de reír -…James debe venir cualquier día de estos, si quieres podemos ir nosotras a buscarlo-

Lily observó a su amiga un poco asustada, sabía que amaba a James Potter, lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había querido aceptar hasta que se atrevió a besarlo en el cuartito donde los habían encerrado sus amigos, hasta que sintió que su corazón pertenecía a él, que sus labios eran de ella, que todo él debía pertenecerle, hasta que sintió esa extraña sensación en su estomago que hasta el día de hoy no se ha ido. Subió a las nubes en un par de segundos, que se hicieron eternos para ambos, pero el golpe que se dio al bajar le dolió, le dolió tanto que la asusto. El miedo de descubrir que ese sentimientos que hace meses intentó evadir, ese sentimiento que le carcomía las entrañas, ese sentimiento que ocultaba ante todos y ante ella, ese sentimiento que nació cuando lo vio perdido, ese sentimiento que día a día se fue transformando en amor, un amor imposible, un amor que renegaba con fuerza, un amor que ya no pudo ocultar más, ese amor que ahora estaba dispuesta a entregar sin importar nada ni nadie, lo quería, lo amaba con todas sus fuerza, pero le asustaba pensar en ese día, el día que por primera vez se hablarían a la cara, que revelarían sus corazones con la verdad en los ojos. Él había sido tan lindo en las cartas que le mandaba, le había jurado tantas veces que nadie los separaría, le había escrito miles de veces que la amaba y Lily siempre se cuestionaba un ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta que lo amaba?, ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde?, ¿Por qué había renegado de su corazón?, ¿Por qué le temía al amor?, ¿Por qué?

-porque es la primera vez que te enamoras de esa forma- contestó su amiga ante las preguntas que Lily había estado formulándose durante tantos día -…porque amar con esa intensidad asusta hasta la persona más valiente del planeta…porque tú mente siempre ha querido superar a tu corazón…porque él te ama de la misma forma y eso tú lo sabias-

_**Continuara**_

_**¡¡¡ Feliz Navidad !!!**_

_by__: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	7. Chapter 7

_He demorado una eternidad_

_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…pero no me terminaba de gustar el capitulo, aunque este tampoco me gusto demasiado…_

_Agradezco nuevamente sus review y también a los que leyeron mi nuevo one-shot de Lily & James "Odiando a Sirius Black"…_

_Espero subir un nuevo capitulo lo antes posible pero el verano viene de ocio…ahora no los haré esperar más…_

**Capitulo 14**

-¡Moony! ¡James despertó!- gritó Sirius a su amigo que estaba en la planta baja de la casa de James.

-no grites Padfoot que se me parte la cabeza- masculló James desde la cama.

-¡Moony! ¡Tráele una de esas pastillitas para la cabeza!- volvió a gritar Sirius

-Aggggg…que te calles- balbuceó James mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡Moony!...-

-ya estoy aquí- dijo Remus entrando a la habitación con un baso de agua y dos pastillas muggles para el dolor de cabeza -…tomate esto James-

El chico obedeció sin chistar y luego se metió al baño para darse una ducha. -…no quiero ningún comentario- dijo al salir del baño -…ni siquiera quiero oír su nombre, no Sirius, no quiero y no voy a escuchar nada, para mi Lily Evans esta olvidada-

-pero si ella…- intentó Sirius

-no me interesa sus mentiras, ahora me voy. Nos vemos a la noche- interrumpió James.

-pero ella no se caso- soltó Sirius pero James ya se había ido -¿Qué haremos?- preguntó a Remus.

-no lo se, intentar que nos escuche…-

-no, ya sé, si no me quiere escuchar tendrá que leerlo- interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa

0oo0oo0oo0

-me estas diciendo que lo besaste- exclamó Mary sorprendida mientras la pelirroja asentía avergonzada -…pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no me contaste?-

-te acuerdas cuando nos dejaron encerrados en un cuarto de Hogwarts donde guardaban algunas cosas de navidad, bueno él…él estaba durmiendo y yo…le acaricie el rostro y lo bese...-

_flash back_

_Lily dormía sobre el pecho de él, se sentía segura, protegida, amada, no quería despertar de esa agradable sensación pero la luz del día le pegaba de pleno en la cara. Las ultimas palabras que le susurró James (duerme, yo velare tus sueños) le repetían en la cabeza una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos acomodándose a la luz del sol, sentía la calidez del cuerpo de James, sentía su respiración acompasada sobre su cabello. Cerró los ojos nuevamente queriendo que eso nunca se acabara, que él la abrasara por siempre. Necesitaba sentir esa seguridad, abrió los ojos nuevamente y los posó sobre él, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan lindo, y esa extraña sensación en la boca del estomago volvía pero con más fuerzas aún, lo contempló durante unos minutos y luego se aventuro a recorrer el rostro de James con sus dedos, suavemente acariciaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, su mentón, sus labios._

_-¿Lily?- estaba tan concentrada en las facciones del chico que no se dio cuenta que James había despertado con su primer roce y la observaba confundido._

_-lo siento- murmuró pero no retiro la mano que en ese momento bajaba por el cuello de James._

_-¿Lily?- volvió a susurrar James al ver que si Lily seguía con sus caricias él no podría contenerse y la besaría, como siempre soñó hacerlo._

_-sh…sh…- lo hizo callar Lily, posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de James con delicadeza. Se acercó a su boca lentamente mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con intensidad -¿James?- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de él y besarlo._

_James se sorprendió por el acto de la chica pero no tardo en responder y estaba seguro que ese beso era mucho mejor que los que había imaginado. Fue un beso lento y dulce, se besaron sin apuros, suspirando de vez en cuando, acariciándose suavemente, conociéndose por primera vez…_

_Fin flash back_

-¿y?- preguntó Mary expectante al relato se su amiga con ojos soñadores le contaba.

-fue el beso más maravilloso- suspiró Lily.

-pero que paso después- insistió Mary impaciente.

-me fui corriendo- respondió Lily

-que, que te fuiste corriendo- repitió con los ojos abiertos -…y… ¿qué hizo él después?- preguntó

-intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo le dije que lo olvidara, que con el sueño me había confundido- Lily contemplaba el piso de su habitación avergonzada.

-no lo puedo creer, este chico te entrega su corazón en bandeja, lo rechazas humillándolo, incluso, luego te das cuenta que estas enamorada de él, lo besas y cuando puedes recuperarlo, le dices que lo confundiste- soltó su amiga echa una furia -…de verdad que si no hubiese sido por lo obstinado que es Sirius ahora estarías arrepentida-

-por favor no me recrimines, que arrepentida estoy- susurró Lily.

0oo0oo0oo0

-¿te vas?- preguntó Sirius enojado.

-si, hable con mi padre y me dijo que hiciera lo que se me venga en ganas que él ahora estaba ocupado en otras cosas, y yo quiero olvidarme de todo y la mejor forma es alejarme- contestó James tranquilamente mientras hacia las maletas.

-pero si ella no se ha casado, y te ama- musitó su amigo enrabiado.

-no mientas más Sirius, estoy cansado de ser yo quien luche por ella siempre- James seguía arreglando sus cosas con calma.

-quieres que la traiga para que te diga la verdad, quieres oírlo de su boca entonces la traeré- le gritó Sirius perdiendo los estribos.

-no es necesario, ahorra los malos ratos yo me voy mañana por la mañana- informó.

-mañana, tan pronto- balbuceó Remus que hasta el momento los observaba en silencio.

-ya vas a ver James Potter lo equivocado que estas- musitó Sirius antes de salir furia de la casa de su amigo.

-¿Lily Evans?- preguntó en la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-ya no vive aquí- contestó petunia casi con aberración al chico

-soy Sirius Black un amigo, me podría decir donde ubicarla- volvió a preguntar.

-no, ahora esta con su marido viviendo en un departamento en el centro de Londres, y si no te dijo ella misma no voy a ser yo la que te diga- contestó la chica con suficiencia

Sirius que no se iba a quedar con esa respuesta que sabia de sobra que era mentira entró a la casa empujando a la hermana de Lily y adentrándose a la cocina donde encontró a la pelirroja tomando una taza de café.

-Sirius- dijo esta al verlo aparecer -¿le a pasado algo a James?- preguntó asustada.

-no pero si- respondió sin notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Lily -…que se va del país porque piensa que te casaste-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y miró a su madre que estaba lavando platos, luego miró a su hermana que se asomaba por la puerta del pasillo de entrada.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?, ¿le dijiste que yo no me había casado Sirius?, ¿le dijiste que yo lo amo?- Lily estaba a punto de llorar.

-si pero no me creyó, esta dolido, se siente traicionado, y creo que cierta persona le ha dejado muy en claro que no lo amas, sabes de quien son estas cartas- preguntó mostrándole un fajo de cartas que había sacado de la casa de James.

-mis cartas- murmuró la pelirroja

-no sabia que te habías mudado a Londres, recién tu hermana me estaba contando amablemente tu feliz vida de casada- dijo con ironía.

Lily se largo a llorar, mientras Sirius la consolaba la madre de Lily que había comprendido perfectamente la situación siguió a su hija mayor hasta su habitación donde se había encerrado para entablar una conversación con ella.

-¿me odia?- preguntó Lily entre sollozos -¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-

-aclarar esta situación- la consoló Sirius -…vamos a su casa, y le dices toda la verdad-

0oo0oo0oo0

-no se que hacer, dos meses y él estúpido de mi mejor amigo no quiere responderme las cartas y Lily que no quiere escucharme…este parcito me tiene con los nervios de punta- Sirius Black caminaba de un lado a otro reclamando y maldiciendo contra el mundo entero, James Potter había desaparecido del mapa esa misma noche y Sirius no había alcanzado a llegar con Lily, a Remus quien trato de detenerlo lo encontraron encerrado en un armario. Dos meses habían pasado desde esa noche y Lily enojada se había negado a solucionar el problema e incluso el último mes evitaba toda comunicación con Sirius.

El departamento de Sirius estaba hecho un desastre lleno de pergaminos por toda la sala, miró las cartas que James le había devuelto sin leerlas y las de Mary quien tampoco daba señales de vida. _"y la única que me puede ayudar esta al otro lado del mundo"_ pensó mientras leía las cartas que Mary le había enviado hace un mes y medio atrás _"y también anda de desaparecida"._

Se sentó en el sillón y agarró un pergamino del piso con la pluma y la tinta.

"_AYUDA, necesito ayuda…James desaparecido y Lily perdiendo la cordura, mira que no querer hablar con el futuro padrino de bodas y de su hijo._

_Lo siento, me fui del tema…_

_AUXILIO, HELP…SOS…Mary amor, hermosura, linda, preciosura, princesa de mi corazón, mi dama, mi cosa bella, eres la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón a esa pelirroja, dile que le escriba que lo busque que estoy más que seguro que el idiota, que se hace llamar mi amigo, aún no ha podido olvidarla…por favor quiero a mi ahijado._

_Sirius, tu cosa bella"_

-bien- se dijo levantándose para enviarla -…espero que esta vez si responda-…

Tres días habían pasado luego de la respuesta de la chica _"tu cosa bella va para allá" _y Sirius aún esperaba sentado en el sillón que Mary llegara.

-tanto te demoras en tomar un trasladar hasta acá- bufó cuando vio a la chica aparecer por la chimenea.

-que no piensas saludarme corazón- sonríe ella lanzándole el bolso de viaje a Sirius en la cabeza.

-auch, eso dolió- se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-por mal educado…ahora dime que es lo que te complica tanto, hombre- dice Mary sentándose a su lado.

-Lily no quiere hablarme, James se fue pensando que Lily se había casado, Peter que esta de viaje y Remus que no quiere ayudar, al parecer tiene noviecita nueva- y Sirius no nota la expresión extraña de Mary -…le mando cartas a este idiota y ni siquiera las lee, no se donde está ni como ubicarlo, Lily se niega a mandarle una carta y cree que la ultima vez que hablamos dijo algo de _"ya no conozco a ningún James Potter"_- terminó imitando la voz de Lily.

Mary se largo a reír por la mala imitación y luego recogió un pergamino del suelo.

-Black, estas perdiendo tu don- dijo mostrándole el pergamino -…quien dijo que Lily tenia que escribir la carta de puño y letra, creo que podríamos…no se…falsificar una- sonrió con suficiencia.

-eres la cosa más bella que conozco- soltó Sirius divertido -…dame un abrazo del oso-

**Capitulo 15**

Sirius caminaba por las calles de la ciudad desesperado, venia del departamento de Mary pero no la había encontrado. James había caído fácilmente en la carta y regresaría unos días de estos para una conversación de _"amigos"_ según lo que le había escrito. Esperó el semáforo y bufó porque esta chica había vuelto a desaparecer, apenas llevaba unas semanas y le costaba ubicarla, Remus si antes aparecía de vez en cuando ahora ya no aparecía y Peter ni noticias. Llegó a la plaza cerca de donde vive su amigo y caminó hasta el pasaje correspondiente. Llevaba la última carta de James en la mano, necesitaba ayuda y como Mary no aparecía decidió buscar a Remus. -…Casa numero 203, 206, 208, 210…esa- caminó hasta la verja y entró apresurado, tocó el nuevo timbre de adquisición muggles, pero con suerte logro un aceptable en estudios muggles, así que golpeó con la mano.

-uno, dos, tres…se esta demorando mucho- esperó impaciente, pero nada. Volvió a intentar pero más fuerte incluso exageradamente fuerte.

-ya voy- sintió la voz de Remus al otro lado de la puerta. -¿si?... ¿Sirius?- dijo al abrir la puerta.

La apariencia del licántropo dejaba mucho que desear pero Sirius sin tomar mayor atención en ese momento llego y pasó, vio ropa tirada en el suelo y luego fijo su mirada en su amigo alzando una ceja.

-valla, valla, te lo tenías muy guardadito- sonrió con diversión, Remus tenia el pelo revuelto y desordenado, y la única prenda que llevaba puesta eran sus calzoncillos.

-no estoy para chiste Pad, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo avergonzado.

-James escribió, viene mañana y quiere encontrarse con Lily para hablar, no sé como hacer para que Lily valla sin levantar sospecha y Mary no aparece por ningún lado, estoy desesperando…me- musitó agarrándose los pelos con exageración.

-¿Remus?- llamó una chica quien en ese momento apareció por el comedor donde estaban Remus y Sirius.

Sirius observó a Remus y luego a Mary quien llevaba solo una polera del licántropo puesta, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-hola Sirius- saludó la chica sonrojada y se acercó a Remus para abrasarlo.

Y Sirius se largo a reír mientras se sujetaba el estomago con las manos -…no lo puedo creer- decía entre carcajadas -…ustedes- y siguió riéndose sin parar -…con razón…ahora entiendo las escapaditas, las malas caras, y…y que no me hayas pescado ni en bajada-

-mejor me voy a vestir- murmuró Mary para luego ir a la habitación nuevamente.

-puedes dejar de reírte- soltó Remus enojado.

-es que es muy chistoso- logró decir Sirius limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que habían caído -…ya no me rió más…mejor dime, desde cuando que ustedes…eso- y posó su mejor sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro.

-tuvimos una relación en la escuela- Sirius abrió la boca y se quedó así un buen rato sin poder creerlo.

-y…cuando paso eso que no nos dimos cuenta- preguntó impresionado.

-los últimos dos meses de clases- respondió su amigo y no pensó que Sirius pudiese abrir más la boca pero si lo hizo.

-tú y mi querida amiga y cómplice Mary más conocida como la cosa bella fueron… ¿novios?- murmuró anonadado.

-si-

-y… ¡cuéntame todo!- gritó Sirius con diversión.

0oo0oo0oo0

-¡James mira! La nueva escoba…- Sirius caminaba junto a su mejor amigo quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tres meses sin verse y no había cambiado en nada, llevaba la barba más larga desde la ultima vez que lo vio pero seguía siendo el mismo chico con anteojos y pelo alborotado, llevaba puestos unos jeans censillos y un polerón beige apegado al cuerpo.

-si Sirius pero no me interesa, podemos ir a comprar unos libros que necesito- dijo James interrumpiendo a su amigo, y eso era lo único que había cambiado, la hermosa sonrisa del chico había desaparecido.

-ve tú, yo necesito ir a otro lugar después nos vemos- soltó Sirius de pronto y salió con paso apresurado sin que James pudiese reclamar.

Así que luego de perder de vista a Sirius se encaminó hacia la tiendas de libro más cercana, iba mirando las tiendas sin mayor interés hasta que vio lo que andaba buscando el libro de Quidditch que había publicado su nuevo amigo, miró la vitrina y caminó hacia la puerta pero justo en el momento que iba a entrar, una chica venia saliendo y chocó con él.

Tres libros cayeron al suelo y una carpeta con varias hojas blancas se desparramaron por el suelo.

-lo siento, lo siento- murmuró la chica en el suelo intentando recoger sus cosas y James como buen caballero se agachó a ayudarla.

-no te preocupes, déjame ayudarte- le dijo con mucha educación pero la chica se detuvo en su tarea de recoger las hojas y guardarlas en la carpeta para mirar a James.

-¿James?- susurró mirándolo con inseguridad y nostalgia.

-hola- saludó él secamente terminando de recoger las cosas de Lily.

-hola- respondió el saludo -…gracias- le dijo cuando él le paso sus cosas.

-de nada- y pretendió salir huyendo pero otra persona había salido de la tienda y empujó a Lily sobre James quien alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo.

-oh, lo siento mi niña- se disculpó una señora que venía saliendo con un pequeño niño.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó James sin soltarla aún.

-si…si- tartamudeó Lily en los brazos de él -…estoy bien- dijo luego soltándose y arreglándose la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó nervioso.

-no… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Lily que se había alejado de la puerta de la librería caminaba por la calle.

-vine con Sirius- contestó James, quien sin darse cuenta había olvidado lo que andaba buscando.

-ah… ¿y tú? ¿Vienes con tu esposo?- James la seguía calle arriba y no había querido dejar pasar la oportunidad de reclamarle.

-no- se limitó a contestar la pelirroja dejando a James furioso.

-¿y como has estado?- intentó cambiar de tema.

-bien ¿y tú? ¿Ya saliste de las faldas de tus padres?- había sido una pregunta simple pero el tono que uso estaba lleno de recriminación.

-si, aunque nadie haya sabido valorar mi sacrificio…pero cuéntame como va tu vida de casada, señora Dotton- esa parecía una batalla sin fin.

-bien, gracias por preguntar- soltó Lily con ironía.

-hasta que por fin lo vas a admitir, te casaste con el hombre que amas… ¿no?- James estaba dolido por las palabras de la chica pero no bajaría la guardia en ningún momento.

Lily apresuró el paso sin querer responder pero James la siguió y al alcanzarla la tomo del brazo para voltearla.

-te gusto burlarte de mi, ¿no es cierto?, ¿te reíste mucho?, que gracioso, el imbécil de James creyó que lo amaba y ahora debe estar escondiéndose de su padre por mi- los ojos de Lily cada vez se iban llenando de lagrimas, intentaba zafarse del agarre pero James la sujetaba muy fuerte -…le voy a decir que lo amo para ver que hace, que idiota ¿no?, se creyó todo hasta incluso piensa que puede casarse conmigo…- una cachetada le volteó la cara a James, Lily comenzó a llorar -…cuando me enamore de ti Lily creí que eras una persona honesta, sincera, confiable que no eras la típica chica que andaba tras mío día y noche, me gustaste porque sabias decirme las cosas a la cara, y me di cuenta que estabas aquí adentro cuando tu sonrisa no salía de mi mente, cuando tu miraba se cruzaba con la mía y yo quedaba sumergido en tus ojos, cuando mi corazón latió con fuerzas al saber que tú estabas bien esa noche del duelo y a pesar de que jure que lucharía por tu amor decidí alejarme de ti pensando que a lo mejor no era digno de ti, luche contra mis propio sentimientos con tal de verte feliz pero me volviste a pisotear, te volviste a burlar, y lo único que quiero es que ahora tú te alejes de mi, porque me di cuenta que no eres digna…-

-eres un idiota James Potter- lo interrumpió Lily soltándose del agarre del chico -…lo único que puedes ver es lo que esta delante de tus narices, alguna vez te preguntaste si yo era feliz, te preguntaste como conseguir que fueras digno de mi, te preguntaste si yo pensaba lo mismo, te preguntaste como poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, te preguntaste si realmente me case-

James frunció el ceño pero no respondió nada -…no ¿cierto?- volvió a hablar Lily -…entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar- se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la heladería donde supuestamente Mary la iba a estar esperando.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía, estaba dolida, enojada, furiosa, Mary no estaba y ya sabía cual era el motivo _"una trampa"_ y es que no sabia como lo hacían pero parecían dispuestos a todos con tal de cumplir sus famosas misiones.

Se secó las lágrimas que corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas y trató de tranquilizarse para no llorar nuevamente cuando unas manos tomaron las suyas, James estaba sentado frente suyo y le acariciaba las manos mirándolas con tristeza.

-lo siento- balbuceó atreviéndose a fijar su mirada en esos ojos verdes.

Lily lo miró y sintió que toda esa pena y enojo se desasía ante su presencia, James le acariciaba con delicadeza su dedo anular y ella estaba dispuesta a empezar de cero. Soltó sus manos y las posó en las mejillas de James atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-te amo- le susurró en los labios para luego besarlo.

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, una especie de fragancia a flores se había disipado por el lugar y ellos no sentían ni el más mínimo ruido. Se besaron lentamente igual que la primera vez, James se dejaba llevar por ella pero luego temió que volviera a huir así que profundizó el beso y ahora era Lily quien se dejaba llevar por el chico, ninguno quería que terminara pero el aire se les iba acabando y un extraño ruido como un carraspeo interrumpía el agradable silencio que los envolvía.

-disculpen…- decía un chico de la heladería -¿van a querer algo?- preguntó al ver que el beso terminaba.

-helado de chocolate- contestó James sin quitar la vista en Lily.

-en unos segundos se los traigo- dijo el mesero anotando en una libretita y luego se alejo.

James volvió a tomar la mano de Lily besándole el dedo anular donde un hermoso anillo que él le había regalado, hace cuatro meses atrás, brillaba con intensidad.

_**Continuara**_

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Espero no haber tardado tanto y que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo…_

_No se si podré actualizar tan pronto ya que me iré de vacaciones a Neuquén Argentina, donde mis primos y no creo que tendré tiempo de escribir…_

_Gracias por sus review…._

**Capitulo 16**

-fui un tonto, tonto, tonto- le decía James a Lily entre besos cortos.

_flash back_

_-sabías que cierto chico de cabellera negra y según él el más guapo de Hogwarts, está escondido detrás de esos arbustos- susurró Lily, James que no se había fijado en nada más que ella se sorprendió al ver que su amigo intentaba pasar desapercibido detrás de una plantita que era cinco veces más chica que él._

_-a veces pienso si realmente su cerebro esta funcionando bien- rió el chico -…mejor vamos a dar un paseo por el parque- tomó la mano de Lily invitándola a levantarse y caminaron juntos sin antes lanzarle un hechizo a Sirius para que no los siguiera._

_fin flash back_

-si, un tonto- dijo Lily en falso enojo -…pero ahora mi tonto- sonrió para luego besarlo. Caminaban abrazados por el parque, conversaron de todo lo que había pasado desde que salieron de Hogwarts y en como Sirius había conseguido juntarlos, hablaron del futuro ahijado de este y rieron al acordarse que lo habían dejado petrificado junto a la heladería.

-me parece mentira que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, podamos estar así- dijo James acariciando la mejilla de Lily quien lo observaba sonriente.

-parece un sueño, ¿no?- susurró Lily en sus labios.

-si- contestó rompiendo la tentadora distancia que los unía -…y no me canso de soñar con tus labios- susurró al separarse.

-te amo- volvió a susurrar Lily sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿me lo dirías de nuevo?- preguntó James con voz soñadora.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida.

-eso que me dijiste- murmuró él.

-¿Qué te amo?- preguntó Lily.

-si, no sabes lo que he esperado para poder oírlo de tus labios- Lily sonrió enamorada y lo beso tiernamente.

-te amo…- le dijo entre beso y beso -…te amo…te amo…te amo…-

-¿y tú James Potter, me amas?- preguntó luego del ultimo beso.

-te amo Lily Evans, con todas mis fuerzas y no sabes lo que ha crecido este sentimiento con el tiempo- le susurró al oído provocando un escalofrió en la pelirroja.

-me arrepiento tanto de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti- habló Lily después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias.

-mejor no hablemos del pasado y vivamos el presente…y creo que en este presente se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo viendo que ya estaba de noche.

-crees que deberíamos ir a ver a Sirius, a lo mejor todavía esta…-

-no te preocupes, de seguro no estaba solo, no me dijiste que Mary también lo había planeado…estoy seguro que ella lo fue a buscar-

0oo0oo0oo0

-¡pues no!, Mary desapareció igual que todos los días y no me preguntes donde porque Remus me mataría- Sirius gritaba encolerizado, James y Lily habían decidido ir a verlo al departamento haber si estaba bien -…y si no fuera porque unos niños me tiraron el helado en la cara, ¡todavía estaría ahí!-

-no es mi culpa que te atrevieras a espiarnos- le dijo James tratando de tranquilizarlo -…ahora asume las consecuencias-

-pero que desconsiderados, en vez de agradecerme se ponen en contra mío…valla amigos que tengo- murmuró Sirius.

-no digas eso, claro que te agradecemos- Lily se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hey cuidadito, que Lily es mi novia y futura esposa- amenazó James a Sirius.

-no seas celoso- le besó Lily.

-melosos- sonrió Sirius al verlos por fin juntos.

-y ahora alguien me dice donde esta Mary- preguntó Lily pero antes de que Sirius pudiese contestar alguien llamo a la puerta.

-hola…me extrañaron- saludó Mary desde la puerta -¡Lily!- gritó al ver a la pelirroja.

-amiga- gritó Lily yendo a abrazarla.

-y yo no tengo abrazo- bufó Sirius al ver la efusividad del saludo de las chicas.

-no seas mamón Black- bromeó Mary dándole un abrazo.

-¿y Remus?- preguntó Sirius cuando se termino el abrazo.

-que voy a saber yo- mintió Mary con un leve sonrojo.

-claro…pues entonces lo llamare- habló Sirius dirigiéndose a la chimenea, agarró un puñado de polvos flu y los echo a la chimenea gritando _"casa de Remus"_ luego se agachó y metió la cabeza entre las llamas.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó James cuando Sirius se levantaba con su típica sonrisa de inocencia, que solo ponía cuando algo malo había hecho.

-como lo sospeche, no quiso venir por las buenas así que le tuve que decir que mí querida amiga May estaba muy enferma…a que viene enseguida- canturreó Sirius con diversión viendo que Mary se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-no fuiste capaz Black- musitó con enojo la rubia.

-pero si fue con buenas intenciones- murmuró él al ver que la rubia se enfurecía.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Remus al ver que Mary intentaba ahorcar a Sirius.

-les dije que vendría enseguida- habló Sirius cuando Mary lo había soltado.

-lo siento- susurró Mary a Remus cuando vio que todos los observaban a ambos.

-no me digas que ustedes… ¡no puede ser!- gritó la pelirroja al ver las miradas que se lanzaban Remus y Mary.

-necesito agua- se excusó la rubia y corrió a la cocina por un baso de agua.

-se puede saber porque me miran de esa forma- preguntó el licántropo.

-será porque llevas un chupón en el cuello- se burló Sirius.

-o porque no le has quitado la vista de encima a Mary- continuó James.

-o porque tienes unos ojitos brillantes que delatan lo enamorado que estas- terminó Lily con voz soñadora.

-me llamaron para burlarse de mi- musitó Remus furioso.

-no Moony, no te enojes, solo queríamos contarte que por fin este par…-

-pues me alegro, ahora si me disculpan- interrumpió Remus caminando hasta la cocina.

-lo siento, yo no dije nada, te juro que lo mantuve en secreto…- habló Mary al ver que Remus se acercaba a ella. Estaba sentada en unas de las sillas de la cocina con un vaso en la mano.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico al llegar junto a ella, se había preocupado bastante cuando Sirius apareció por la chimenea.

-si, solo fue una broma de Sirius para que vinieras- contestó ella un poco más relajada al ver que Remus no estaba enojado.

-supuse que Padfoot no cerraría la boca, pero ya era hora que nuestros amigos se enteraran de lo nuestro- le sonrió Remus acariciándole la mejilla a su novia.

-¿entonces no estas enojado?- preguntó la rubia.

-claro que no amor, estaba preocupado- le besó Remus en los labios.

-te amo- susurró ella en los labios del chico.

-yo también te amo- Remus la volvió a besar pero con más efusividad.

-si quieren les presto una habitación- interrumpió Sirius.

**Capitulo 17 **

"_querida cosa bella may:_

_Espero que Remus no se enoje porque sigo llamándote cosa bella, ya sabes que la última vez que me escucho decírtelo amenazo con morderme._

_Aquí todos estamos bien, han pasado ya cinco meses desde que se fueron a Suiza y todo sigue igual. James y Lily siguen juntos, cada vez más melosos y nada de mi ahijado. Yo extrañándolos, espero que vengan a visitarnos pronto. Peter volvió hace tres meses y es el único que me acompaña a las noches de fiestas, ya que James esta todo un mangoneado y eso que ni siquiera están casados, lo que espero sea luego._

"_quiero a mi ahijado" eso fue un grito de desesperación, espero que la próxima vez que le escribas a Lily le digas que Harry quiere nacer pronto. Yo ya se lo dije y me golpeó._

_No sé si has sabido de unos extraños ataques en el mundo mágico y muggles, creemos que algo raro esta pasando, James intenta averiguar algo por su trabajo, te conté que esta trabajando en el ministerio, bueno ahora lo sabes. Pero tú no te preocupes que cualquier cosa que averigüemos te contaremos._

_Espero que estén bien, mándales saludos a Moony de mi parte y cuéntame todo acerca de ese nuevo tratamiento para licántropos, que si fuera por el desconsiderado de mi amigo no me enteraría de nada. _

_James les manda muchos saludos, besos y buenos deseos, Lily dice que te escribirá a más tardar el miércoles._

_Que pasen un lindo verano y no se olviden de nosotros._

_Adiós cosa bella, cuídate_

_Atentamente el hombre más sexy del planeta tierra, Sirius Orión Black"_

0oo0oo0oo0

-James, amor, ven luego por favor- llamó Lily desde la cocina de la casa de James.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- preguntó James llegando junto a su novia.

-mira quien viene ahí y creo que trae otro regalo- Lily señaló a la ventana donde se veía que Sirius tenia problemas para entrar ya que cargaba un paquete bastante grande y al parecer pesado.

-velo por el lado bueno, no tendremos que comprarle tantas cosas a nuestro hijo- dijo James besando a Lily en la mejilla y saliendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-hola pelirroja- saludó Sirius cuando entró a la casa.

-hola… ¿Qué traes ahora Sirius?- preguntó Lily al ver que el chico dejaba el paquete en la sala de la casa.

-un regalo para mi futuro ahijado, ¿adivinen qué es?- soltó con diversión.

-por lo que pesa, juraría que es un dragón- bromeó James riéndose pero al ver que su amigo se ponía serio -¿no habrás traído un dragón a mi casa Pad?-

-lo pensé pero después imagine que podría llegar a ser muy grande para cuando naciera, así que decidí regalárselo para cuando cumpla dos añitos- dijo Sirius con un sonrisa de par a par.

-me estas hablando en broma, ¿cierto?- preguntó James un poco asustado por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-no…-

-Sirius Black ni se te ocurra regalarle un dragón a mi hijo- gritó una pelirroja furiosa -…y menos una moto- agregó al ver que el moreno lo iba a preguntar.

-pero…-

-nada de peros, como piensas que esconderemos un dragón en esta casa sin que los vecinos se den cuenta, y tú de que sonríes- musitó hacia su novio que la observaba sonriente.

-de que estas hablando de nuestro hijo y de nuestra casa- contestó James con voz soñadora haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-en todo caso yo solo traía un pony- interrumpió Sirius las miradas enamoradas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron ambos mirando el paquete que había traído Sirius

0oo0oo0oo0

"_querida amiga:_

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy, James es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, nunca creí que pudiese llegar a ser tan tierno y lindo y dulce y…todo._

_Estoy muy enamorada, el otro día me llevo al cine muggles y si vieras lo tierno que fue verlo nervioso por no saber como se hacía para pedir de "esas cosas que explotan". También fuimos al zoológico y a la playa. La relación con sus padres esta mejor de lo que pensé, su madre me adora y su padre quiere que nos casemos, no te mentiré que me asusta la idea pero cada vez que estoy junto a él se me van todos los miedos y deseo vivir a su lado para siempre._

_Sirius esta más hincha pelotas que antes, el otro día no sabes el show que hizo, llegó con un paquete enorme para Harry (creo que no tendré necesidad de comprarle juguetes a mi hijo porque Sirius tiene una de las habitaciones de James llenas de cosas, y gracias al ultimo regalo vamos a tener que disponer de otra habitación para sus regalos adelantados), la cosa es que nos dijo que había pensado en traer un dragón (cada día pienso que ese hombre esta loco), luego de unos gritos le quedo claro que no quería dragón en esa casa, y cuando creí que podía llegar a tener un poco de lucidez en su enorme cabezota lanza un "yo solo traía un pony", un pony pensé yo, de esos de carne y hueso, y pelo, que defecan por todos lados, me tire encima de él para golpearlo por inadaptado y bruto, hasta que James decide desenvolver el paquete y traía un pony de goma. Después del susto guardamos el pony al lado de la escoba en miniatura y el carrito, encima de la cama saltarina y junto al monopatín o creo que fue la bicicleta, tal vez la piscina, no ya me acorde fue al lado de los lentes de sol…otro día seguiré enumerando todo lo que nos ha regalado, a parte de la ropa y las mamaderas y los chupetes, los baberos, etc, etc, etc…_

_A pesar de todo, es un gran amigo, siempre cena con nosotros, almuerza con nosotros, no desayuna porque se levanta tarde, lo único que le falta es que viva con nosotros, ¿te conté que ahora estoy viviendo con James?, hace una semana que me cambie, no contare detalles de nuestra convivencia pero ya hemos tenido nuestras discusiones bobas, nada que no se pueda arreglar._

_Espero que estés bien junto a Remus, él es un gran chico y se que te cuidara._

_Besos y abrazos, no te olvides de mi y ven a visitarnos algún día._

_Saludos de James, adiós_

_Lily"_

0oo0oo0oo0

-Sirius, ¿puedes ir a mi escritorio y traerme una carpeta azul que esta en el tercer cajón?...por favor- gritó James desde el baño, estaba arreglándose para ir a una gran reunión en el ministerio y Lily no había podido llegar temprano para ayudarlo con el informe final.

-en seguida- gritó su amigo encaminándose a la oficina de su amigo. -…Carpeta azul, carpeta azul…- balbuceaba mientras revisaba el tercer cajón. No encontró ninguna carpeta azul, así que reviso en el segundo cajón, tampoco, abrió el primer cajón, pero se encontró con una llamativa cajita de terciopelo rojo -…valla, valla, valla- canturreó mientras la abría y veía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-se me olvido que no…estaban ahí- llegó James quedándose de piedra al ver que su amigo había descubierto el anillo.

Sirius lo miró sonriente y empezó a canturrear la marcha nupcial mientras caminaba alrededor de su amigo con el anillo en alto.

-como hiciste si tenía el cajón con seguro- dijo James nervioso.

-no por nada soy un merodeador- contestó Sirius con diversión.

-dame eso- intentó quitarle el anillo.

-¿Cuándo vas a dar el gran paso?- preguntó Sirius volviendo a impedir que atrapara el anillo.

-no lo sé-

-¿no lo sabes?...James, ¿hace cuanto que tienes el anillo?- preguntó esta vez más serio.

-una semana- respondió nervioso.

Sirius se devolvió tras el escritorio y abrió nuevamente el primer cajón para sacar la boleta de retiro del anillo.

-un mes y medio- gritó -…tienes el anillo hace un mes y medio y aun no le has pedido casamiento-

-es que yo…yo-

-tú qué- espetó Sirius con impaciencia.

-tengo miedo, ¿y si me dice que no?- habló James restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-eres ah, me exasperas…están viviendo juntos, ¿cierto?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella dirá que no?- preguntó Sirius.

-hay Pad…- resopló James sentándose en uno de los sillones de la oficina -…tantos años soñando con el momento en que me diga que si, tú sabes las veces que le pedía a merlín que ella fuera mía para siempre, y ahora puedo besarla, puedo amarla sin que ella me grite…tengo miedo a perderla a que esto sea solo un sueño, miedo a que cuando le pregunte si quiere ser mi esposa ella desaparezca y yo despierte como lo hacia en la escuela-

-James ¿Dónde esta el Gryffindor que conozco?- lo alentó su amigo.

-hundido en el miedo, y sin ser capaz de pedirle a la mujer que ama que sea su esposa- contestó James con pesar.

-vamos hermano, levántate y se valiente- insistió Sirius -…yo creo que Lily va a decir que si-

-decir si a qué- preguntó la pelirroja entrando a la oficina de su novio.

-Lily- gritó Sirius al verla entrar -…que bueno que estés aquí, James esta con sus problemas existenciales- sonrió escondiendo la cajita que tenia en la mano.

-amor, ¿Qué paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué problemas tienes?- preguntó Lily acercándose a James.

-estoy bien, Sirius esta bromeando- le respondió James besándola dulcemente en los labios.

-¿no tendrías que estar en la reunión?-

-es cierto, será mejor que me apresure, nos vemos luego amor- se despidió James apurado agarrando la carpeta azul que estaba sobre el escritorio y saliendo por la puerta sin antes besar a Lily.

-eres un cobarde James Potter- le gritó Sirius cuando lo vio huyendo.

_**Continuara**_

_Nos vemos a vuelta de vacaciones…_

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 18**

James se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, caminaba de forma decidida con la cabeza gacha, ensimismado con sus pensamientos, la gente lo observaba al pasar con bastante interés, pero él no notaba las curiosas miradas de los transeúntes.

"_Lily vamos a cumplir un año siendo novios y es hora de que pasemos a un siguiente nivel…"_ negó con efusividad al darse cuenta lo poco romántica que sonaba esa propuesta. _"Eres la mujer que estuve esperando…"_ se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y suspiró con fastidio _"te gustaría ser mi esposa…"_ se detuvo en un semáforo y esperó a que las personas que estaban a su lado cruzaran para él seguir el camino. _"Se que debí haberlo pedido antes pero quería estar seguro de… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_ sonrió con satisfacción o por lo menos eso sonaba mucho mejor a sus intentos anteriores, se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas del hospital donde trabajaba Lily y entró.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Lily Evans?- preguntó James a la recepcionista del hospital.

Una señora de bastante edad lo evaluó con la mirada -…espere un momento señor- le indicó con una cierta sonrisa de burla, volvió a examinarlo de pies a cabeza y tomó el citófono _-…"doctora Evans presentarse a recepción"-_

James escuchó asombrado como lo que decía la mujer se oía en todo el pasillo.

-en seguida viene, si gusta esperarla sentado- le indicó la mujer unos asientos frente a la recepción. James se sentó donde la mujer le indicaba y volvió a repasar su repertorio de peticiones.

"y si le pongo una de esas caritas que le fascinan" pensó "porque la idea de Sirius de ponerme a llorar no funcionaria mucho…creo que mejor le escribo una carta, es más fácil…si, me voy de aquí" se levantó de un saltó intentando huir pero la pelirroja ya se asomaba por el pasillo.

-amor, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le besó Lily al llegar junto a él.

James se quedó observándola algo nervioso -…quería ver como era un hospital muggles- mintió -…y preguntarte a que hora sales para invitarte a cenar- sonrió con inocencia.

-a las siete termino con mi turno, pero me esperas en la casa porque me gustaría cambiarme de ropa antes de salir- le sonrió Lily con ternura

-está bien, te espero, no tardes cielo- se despidió James de su novia -…adiós-

-James, espera- lo retuvo Lily y él trago saliva -¿Por qué traes puesta mi ropa?- preguntó con diversión al ver lo poco masculino que se veía su novio con su polera de corazoncito.

El moreno la miró sin entender y luego sonrió con inocencia -…Sirius me dijo que esto usaban los muggles para ir al hospital y como no encontré nada parecido en mi closet-

-si amor, pero tendremos que ir de compras un día de estos- rió Lily -…ahora es mejor que desaparezcas en la casa por algún callejón cercano- aconsejó besando a su novio dulcemente mientras algunos enfermeros los miraban al pasar.

-se puede saber que miran tanto esos…- se enojó James

-piensan que eres…bueno que no…que eres del otro bando- trató de explicar la pelirroja.

-¿Qué bando?- preguntó James confundido.

-que te gustan los hombres James…- soltó su novia con diversión.

-¿Qué?...están locos, a mi me gustan las mujeres- exclamó con estupefacción -…en realidad me gusta solo una- rió con picardía besando provocativamente a Lily quien no se quejó en absoluto.

-debo seguir trabajando amor- se separó ella de los besos que le daba James.

-un besito, solo uno más…por favor- suplicó poniendo su cara de animalito indefenso.

-el ultimo…- le dijo Lily siendo atrapada por lo labios de James.

-nos vemos amor- se despidió el chico cuando había quedado sin aire tras el ultimo beso.

-adiós- balbuceó Lily odiando tener que volver al trabajo.

James llegó a su casa luego de algunos altercados gracias a su gran atuendo "como odio el rosa" pensó al entrar, Sirius lo esperaba impaciente en el sillón de la sala.

-¿y?- preguntó al verlo entrar.

-la invite a cenar- contestó James mientras se tiraba en el sillón al lado de su amigo.

-espero que está vez si se lo propongas- soltó Sirius con diversión al ver a su amigo muy nervioso.

-no sé por qué se me hace tan difícil…llevo una semana ensayando la forma de pedírselo y soy un desastre- se ofuscó James.

-no desesperes que cuando sea el momento veras que las palabras salen solas, y si quieres otra opinión, Mary y Remus también opinan que debiste haberlo pedido hace muchos meses atrás-

0oo0oo0oo0

-es hermoso este restaurante- observaba la pelirroja maravillada. Era un lugar bastante elegante y sofisticado, grandes lámparas de cristal flotaban en el techo y las mesas decoradas con finas porcelanas de plata.

James la guiaba del brazo, y mientras él se encargaba de hablar con el de reservaciones, ella observaba fascinada el espacioso lugar, un olor a canela se impregnaba por sus fosas nasales, y las miles de velas iluminando el lugar le parecieron un romántico detalle dentro de tanto lujo.

-por aquí, dama, señor Potter- les indicó un mesero para que se sentaran en una mesa preparada para ellos.

-gracias- respondió James sentándose frente a Lily.

-aquí tienen la carta- les entregó una a cada uno y se fue para dejarlos decidir un momento.

-James, amor eres muy romántico, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo Lily acercándolo para darle un tierno beso en los labios -…y te amo-

-me alegra que te guste este lugar- sonrió James con nerviosismo al recordar cual era el motivo de esa salida -…y yo también te amo-.

-cualquier lugar me gusta si tú estas conmigo- le volvió a besar Lily.

-disculpen la interrupción, ya decidieron que se servirán esta noche- interrumpió el camarero.

-si…- contestó James.

A la media hora después ambos estaban saboreando una excelente comida, sonriendo y conversando. James cada dos minutos se llevaba la mano a los bolsillos para ver si el anillo seguía ahí y cada vez que descubría que el bulto no se iba se ponía más nervioso.

-James, amor ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Lily al ver que James se volvía a refregar las manos con nerviosismo.

-no…- respondió pasando a llevar el vaso de agua que cayo al suelo estruendosamente llamando la atención de todas las parejas del lugar.

-no se preocupe señor nosotros lo arreglamos en seguida- habló un camarero limpiando con un movimiento de varita.

-gracias- agradeció Lily al ver que James seguía mirando el plato avergonzado.

-no hay de que- respondió el mesero dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-¿seguro que estas bien?, te noto muy nervioso James- le habló Lily con preocupación.

-miren a quien tenemos acá, el famoso James Potter y la sangre sucia Evans, quien iba a decir que después de todo terminarían juntos- Malfoy junto a su esposa estaban en una mesa más allá.

-no te atrevas a llamarla así, Malfoy, que no me importara que estemos en un lugar publico- amenazó James al ver que Lucius Malfoy se levantaba del asiento para acercarse a ellos.

-no le temo a los traidores de la sangre Potter- susurró Malfoy para que nadie oyera esa discusión.

-pues deberías, no valla a ser que un día de estos te encuentres sin tus amiguitos para que te defiendan, ¿Cómo es que los llamas?, ¿mortífagos?- provocó James levantándose para enfrentar a Lucius.

-tú que sabes Potter, también tienes tus amiguitos que te defienden, ese tal Black más traidor que tú y ese mestizo de Lupin, una pena que no te acompañen en este momento, ah verdad que vienes en la compañía de la sangre sucia- siseó Malfoy con repugnancia.

James no lo dudo dos veces y le aforró un combo a Malfoy que lo dejo en el suelo, a esas alturas ya todos estaban pendientes de la pelea.

-por qué no peleas como mago Potter, mucha junta con las sangres sucias te hace adquirir hábitos muggles…-

-no me obligues, porque no saldrás bien de esta Malfoy, se defenderme solito, no necesito ayuda de mis amigos para dejarte inconsciente- musitó James perdiendo los estribos.

-James detente, vámonos de acá- le habló Lily tratando que James se tranquilice.

-si, vete, huye Potter, vete con tu traidora…-

-James, vamos- Lily tomó su cartera y pescó del brazo a James obligándolo a salir de ese lugar.

-tarde o temprano te traicionaran Potter- le gritó Lucius antes de perderlo de vista.

-anótelo a mi cuenta- le dijo James a uno de los encargados del local y se fue junto a Lily.

James había tomado la mano de su novia y comenzado a caminar rápidamente lo más lejos posible, no pronuncio palabra alguna mientras peleaba consigo mismo por no haberle partido la cara a ese idiota.

-no debes enfrentarte a ellos James, es peligroso- habló Lily luego de que se alejaron bastante del lugar.

-no me importa yo no dejare que te insulten de esa forma, ellos no tienen derecho- musitó con enfado.

Lily se quedó callada nuevamente esperando que el enojo del moreno se pasara rápido antes de que ella cayera agotada de tanto caminar.

-James por favor, camina más lento que ya no doy más con estos zapatos- se quejó soltando la mano de su novio y deteniéndose para descansar -…mejor vamos al parque que esta cerca de la casa- dijo desapareciendo sin aviso.

-Lily- llamó James cuando vio que Lily desapareció -…ni me espera- bufó para desaparecer él también.

James se apareció en el parque que Lily le había indicado, la verdad nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocer el barrio donde vivía, con suerte conocía de la existencia de ese lugar. Observó a su alrededor pero todo estaba en silencio y bastante oscuro, el viento soplaba contra los altos y macizos árboles del verdoso lugar, miró preocupado por la presencia de su amada pelirroja.

-Lily- llamó James preocupado empezando a recorrer el lugar pero enseguida pudo vislumbrar la cabellera de su novia, suspiró con alivio y se acercó a ella.

-te demoraste bastante amor- sonrió la pelirroja cuando lo vio llegar a su lado -…me encanta este lugar de noche-

James por primera vez notó el hermoso estanque que estaba ante sus ojos, iluminado por la luz de la luna y armonizado por el sonido de los animales que esa noche parecían convocar una melodía para ellos.

-ven- lo invitó Lily a que la siguiera hasta el pequeño puente que cruzaba el estanque.

-Lily- la llamó al ver que llegaba a una especie de entrada secreta que daba a un jardín enorme con columpios y varios juegos de niños.

-lo descubrí el otro día cuando nos peleamos- habló Lily sentándose en uno de los columpios que habían. El ultimo mes habían tenido varias discusiones con respecto a lo sucedido en el mundo mágico, James había estado bastante misterioso y preocupado, llegaba tarde del trabajo, se veía nervioso cuando Lily le preguntaba algo e incluso intento esconder una grave herida en su brazo y si no fuera porque Lily se encargaba de averiguar por otros medios no sabría absolutamente nada de los últimos acontecimientos del señor tenebroso y sus aliados -…ven siéntate a mi lado- sonrió con nostalgia.

-siento todo lo del restaurante- habló James sentándose junto a ella en el otro columpio.

-no es tu culpa, pero no me gusta que te pelees con esa clase de gente James, me da miedo que te hagan algo después- le dijo Lily acariciándole la mano con ternura.

-nada me va a pasar mientras tú me necesites, siempre estaré ahí- Lily se levantó del columpio y se hincó frente a James para verle a los ojos.

-nadie es inmortal, todo puede pasar de aquí a unos años más- le dijo acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

-no hables así, yo estaré a tu lado para siempre Lily- Lily lo besó dulcemente deseando que fuera cierto lo que el chico le decía, pero tenía tanto miedo. Se levantó tranquilamente y se fue caminando hacia el estanque -…Lily espera- le gritó James al verla huir.

-tengo miedo James- dijo la chica la sentirlo tras su espalda -…tengo miedo que luego de la investigación que haces ellos se tiren en contra tuyo- sollozó Lily.

-no te preocupes preciosa, que nadie lograra que nos separen y menos unos enfermos como ellos, tenemos la ayuda de Dumbledore y muchos otros que lograran detenerlo, ya veras que todo estará mejor- intentó tranquilizarla James mientras la abrazaba.

-Voldemort esta tomando poder, tú mismo te has tenido que enfrentar a él James, no me mientas porque no soy tonta, todas esas desapariciones…-

-Lily por favor no te atormentes con eso, todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré- intentó tranquilizarla el chico.

-James tengo miedo, no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría- sollozó Lily en sus brazos.

-Lily…lo único que puedo prometerte es que voy a dar mi vida por ti si es necesario- la besó James -…por ti y todo lo que quiero- susurró en sus labios.

-te amo- susurró Lily observando los ojos almendrados de James que la miraban con ese amor que siempre le profesaba.

-yo también te amo…y quiero que seas mi esposa- le susurro él perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que le miraban con atención _"cuando sea el momento veras que las palabras salen solas" _-…para siempre…quiero sentirte mía solo mía, quiero que seas la señora Potter, y yo ser tu marido, tú hombre, ser tuyo, aunque siempre he sido tuyo, Lily deseo darte mi vida, mi alma, quiero que seas la dueña de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo y de mis sueños, quiero regalarte todo lo que venga de mi, porque todo lo hago para ti, regalarte mis besos, mis anhelos, mis palabras, mis sonrisas, todo lo que tú me pidas…¿Lily Evans quieres formar parte de mi vida para siempre, quieres ser mi mujer, quieres que forjemos un futuro juntos, quieres que sea tuyo?...¿Lily Evans quieres casarte conmigo?-

Lily escuchó cada palabra que James le dijo, cada pregunta que pronunciaban sus labios, cada suspiro de nerviosismo. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de alegría por la emoción, claro que quería ser de él, claro que aceptaría vivir a su lado para siempre, aceptaría la responsabilidad de ser la dueña de él y todo lo que él era, cómo anhelaba adueñarse de sus sueños, sus besos, sus sonrisas y su futuro para siempre. El _"si, quiero"_ se agolpaba en su garganta impidiéndole pronunciar palabra, su cuerpo tiritaba y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas dejando el recorrido.

Asintió lentamente al ver que James esperaba su respuesta impaciente -…si- dejo salir en un susurro, James buscó en su bolsillo la cajita aterciopelada y la posó frente a Lily abriéndola lentamente para que Lily pudiese apreciar el resplandor del diamante de su anillo de compromiso -…quiero casarme contigo James Potter, quiero ser tu mujer- le dijo Lily lanzándose a sus brazos…

**Capitulo 19**

-se van a casar, se van a casar…- canturreó Sirius cuando vio el anillo que Lily admiraba en su mano -…se van a casar, se van a casar…- James y Lily estaban sentados en el sillón abrazados mientras Sirius daba vueltas alrededor de ellos canturreando.

-y no pensaban invitarnos a la celebración de la boda- interrumpió Mary entrando junto a Remus a la casa de los futuros esposos.

-cosa bella- gritó Sirius al ver llegar a sus amigos -…perdón…May- se corrigió cuando vio la cara de Remus -…por favor no me muerdas, por favor- lloriqueó cuando abrazó a su amigo.

-ya no lloriquees Pad, no pensaba morderte solo darte una chupadita- sonrió Remus con diversión viendo como Sirius se alejaba de él asustado.

-James ayúdame algo le paso a Remus, ahora quiere comerme, ya se que soy irresistible pero no sabia que causaba ese efecto en él-

-Sirius ya cállate- le golpeó Mary para que dejara el show -…y dónde esta ese anillo que quiero verlo-

Lily levantó su mano orgullosa y le dio un pequeño beso a James quien aún la tenía abrazada.

-es hermoso- gritó Mary -…James te pasaste, hombre, nunca creí que tuvieses tan buen gusto, ese anillo es maravilloso-

-igual que yo- soltó James con arrogancia -…solo es broma- agregó cuando Lily le dio un codazo.

-¿y cuando piensan casarse?- preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de Mary.

-aún no hemos hablado de fechas- contestó Lily

-si fuera por mí, me casaría ahora mismo- sonrió James haciendo reír a Sirius que estaba observándolos de lejos.

-lo dudo, con lo que te demoraste en hacer la propuesta…sabían que tuvo el anillo por más de un mes guardado porque le daba miedo que la pelirroja le digiera que no- se burló Sirius.

-oh amor, ¿eso es verdad?- le preguntó Lily mirando como se sonrojaba su futuro marido -…mi vida, nunca debes temer por lo que sienta por ti porque te amo con todo mi corazón- le dijo fundiéndose en un beso que todos observaron con ternura.

0oo0oo0oo0

-Hoy voy a ir a buscarte al trabajo para que vayamos a contratar el banquete y la decoradora, Lily… ¿me escuchaste?- James estaba en el cuarto vistiéndose mientras le hablaba a Lily que estaba en el baño.

-si cielo, pero tienes que ir a recogerme a San Mungo, ya terminó mi traslado al hospital muggle- respondió Lily desde el baño.

-está bien, mi madre dijo que hablaron ayer-

-si, va a ayudarnos con la preparación de la boda- dijo la pelirroja saliendo del baño.

-¿estás feliz?- abrazó a su prometida -…ya solo faltan dos semanas para que seas mi esposa-

-seremos marido y mujer- le susurró Lily en los labios para luego besarle.

-y yo seré padrino- interrumpió Sirius entrando a la habitación.

-siempre tan oportuno…- ironizó James -…no sabes tocar la puerta-

-me voy que llego tarde, adiós amor, nos vemos Sirius- se despidió Lily y salió de la habitación.

-y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy día?- preguntó Sirius.

-comprar los trajes para la boda o piensas ir con jeans y esa chaqueta de cuero que nunca te sacas- bromeó James

-no pienso sacarme mi chaqueta- lloriqueaba Sirius mientras era arrastrado por James

-pues entonces no serás el padrino de la boda- chantajeó James con una sonrisa divertida.

-eso es chantaje- se quejó Sirius

-llámalo como quieras…mira ahí hay una tienda-

A las dos horas después ambos salían con sus esmóquines.

-sólo nos faltan los zapatos y no lloriquees- advirtió James al ver la cara de su amigo

Tres horas más y ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

-creo que iré a ver a mi madre, nos vemos mañana- se despidió James.

-mamón…-

-te escuche- le gritó James para desaparecer por un pasaje.

Apareció en los terrenos cerca de la mansión Potter, caminó lentamente admirando su antiguo vecindario donde sólo se podía observar una calle vacía ya que casi ninguno de los residentes salía de su casa si no fuera por algún transporte mágico, no había autos muggles ni niños jugando, solo grandes mansiones debidamente protegidas.

Llegó al portón de entrada y logró divisar la mansión de sus padres, volvió a mirar hacia la calle pero no había ningún movimiento, intentó abrir pero la puerta no cedió ante las palabras que pronuncio. Esperó un momento y luego apretó un curioso botón que había en la entrada, algo le hacia recordar de su clase de estudios muggles.

-si- se escuchó una voz.

-¿mamá?- dijo James asustado.

-hijo, que pena pero se me olvido avisarte…entra y te cuento las locuras de tu padre- se oyó nuevamente la voz de su madre y luego un fuerte pitido para dejar la puerta abierta.

James entró a su casa dejando las bolsas de su compra a la elfina que lo recibió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a su madre cuando la encontró en la sala.

-tu padre y sus locuras, ahora se le ocurrió proteger la casa con aparatos muggles- le respondió su madre invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-pero…-

-lo sé, a estado muy extraño últimamente, se va al ministerio temprano y vuelve de noche, y ayer llego con un amigo suyo, Arthur Weasly creo que se llama, estuvieron toda la tarde revisando las protecciones de la casa y dijo que un día de estos pasarían por tú casa James- la madre de James se oía preocupada.

-no te preocupes, es lo mejor, en este tiempo es necesario prevenir…pero hablemos de otra cosa- le tranquilizó.

-cuéntame como van los futuros esposos- sonrió su madre con orgullo.

-felices- respondió con una sonrisa radiante el moreno.

-Lily me dijo que habían vuelto a discutir la otra noche- soltó la madre de James con preocupación.

-no fue nada, ya lo resolvimos, peleas bobas- intentó sonreír James pero su madre lo seguía encuestando con la mirada -…enserio, fue algo sin importancia…pero yo vine a hablar de los preparativos, Lily dijo que nos acompañarías a contratar el banquete y la decoradora-

-si, yo no se por qué esperaron hasta ultimo momento para organizar la boda, ha esta altura deberían estar ajustando los últimos detalles- lo retó su madre -…pero bueno, Lily ya tiene el vestido eso es lo importante-

-madre recuerda que sólo va a ser una ceremonia simple, solo familiares más cercanos y amigos- le informó James.

-pero tu padre no va a aceptarlo, sabes la cantidad de amigos que piensa invitar a la boda de su único hijo- habló su madre.

-ya hable con papá y esta de acuerdo en que la boda sea sencilla, no te preocupes por él, ahora debemos ir a buscar a Lily al trabajo- se levantó James del asiento mirando lo tarde que se le hacía.

-está bien, espérame que voy por mi bolso- le dijo su madre.

A la hora después James, su madre y Lily se encontraban en una organizadora de eventos amiga de la madre de James.

-entonces queremos, una ceremonia simple, la idea es contratar una banquete para después de la boda, más o menos veinte personas- conversaba la señora Potter con su amiga mientras James y Lily se mantenían distante…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre de nuestra discusión?- preguntó James bastante molesto.

-lo siento, pero ella me encontró llorando- respondió Lily sin prestar mayor atención a James.

-no le habrás contado el motivo de nuestra discusión- susurró James comprobando que su madre no escuchaba.

-ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad…-

-no, mi padre no le ha querido contar, así que nosotros no debemos mencionar nada- la interrumpió con voz cortante.

-no pueden tenerla en una burbuja James, ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la realidad que estamos viviendo- dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-mi padre esta velando por su seguridad y es él quien decide si decirle o no-

-pueden hacer lo que quieran pero ni pienses que me vas a tener igual, yo averiguare por otros medios lo que esta ocurriendo…y no intentes convencerme que me quede tranquila y menos después de esa misteriosa visita de nuestro antiguo director del colegio- susurró con indignación.

-Lily es por tu bien…-

-no digas boberías, lo mejor es estar informada, saber a lo que me enfrento día a día, conocer cuales son mis enemigos- soltó la pelirroja.

-no…-

-quiero saber que es lo que has estado investigando, que has descubierto de Voldemort y de sus seguidores, quiero saber por qué Dumbledore llego el otro día cerca de las dos de la madrugada para hablar contigo, quiero saber por qué Sirius me sigue al trabajo todos los días, y por qué me mientes- en ese momento la señora Potter y su amiga tenían la atención puesta en la acalorada conversación de los futuros esposos.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrumpió la madre de James al ver que Lily había salido furiosa.

-después te explico, nos vemos mañana- se despidió James para salir tras la pelirroja.

0oo0oo0oo0

-le tuve que contar todo lo que sabíamos- hablaba James con Remus y Peter en el living de su casa.

-no se si haya sido bueno- dijo Peter mientras se terminaba de comer su tortilla de manzana.

-yo creo que fue lo correcto, así puede estar alerta a cualquier cosa… ¿le dijiste la propuesta de Dumbledore?- habló Remus.

-no, se lo diré después de la boda…- contestó James pero los fuertes gritos de su novia y su mejor amigo le interrumpieron.

-¡que no estoy embarazada!- gritaba una pelirroja.

-pero no tienes como saberlo, estuve hablando con una bella chica que me dijo que su tía no supo que estaba embarazada hasta cerca de los cinco meses de gestación- hablaba Sirius rápidamente.

-¡no crees que sabría si estoy embarazada o no!- seguía gritando Lily.

-y que pasa si mi ahijado decide llegar en este momento…-

-¡crees que los bebes nacen en los repollos!- gritó exasperada.

-que ofensa, no soy tan idiota, se que la cigüeña los trae- bromeó Sirius pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza proveniente de la cartera de la pelirroja, en esa altura de la discusión ya estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa.

-auch!!!- se quejó Sirius -…era una broma, se de donde vienen los bebes, pero no quiero entrar en esos detalles, aparte tú no puedes saber si Harry está creciendo en tu vientre en este momento, puede venir cuando menos te lo esperes-

-aaaaaah!!!- se sintió un fuerte grito

-pero no te pongas así que mi ahijado siente todo- habló Sirius con preocupación -…hola, Harry- se escuchó que decía pero un fuerte estruendo y luego la aparición de la pelirroja en el living comprobó que Sirius había sido golpeado nuevamente.

-se lo merecía- dijo la pelirroja a quienes le miraban impresionados, luego se acercó a James sentándose a su lado -…amor- dijo con voz melosa -…promete que mañana me vas a buscar tú al trabajo-

-si, veré si me escapo antes del trabajo- le besó James.

-se me había olvidado la fuerza que tenía esta mujer- se quejó Sirius al llegar junto a sus amigos.

-y eso que no te ha abofeteado- río James recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su novia.

-pero a ti se te ocurre seguir molestándola con lo mismo- sonrió Remus mientras su amigo se tocaba la cabeza para ver los daños causados por Lily y su cartera.

-James creo que deberías ver que trae Lily en la cartera, yo diría que algo de contrabando- bromeó Sirius.

-mejor calla y come- le ofreció Remus un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Sirius aceptó con gusto pero cuando se iba a comer el primer trozo se paro de pronto y se lo tendió a Lily.

-debes alimentarte bien, no valla a ser que Harry salga desnutrido-…

_**Continuara**_

_Siento haber demorado tanto pero hace solo unos días volví de vacaciones…no se si podré actualizar pronto por eso hice este capitulo con mucho cariño espero lo disfruten_

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, he vuelto con el ultimo capitulo**_

_Siento terminarlo tan de golpe pero la inspiración se esfumó con las vacaciones, así que era hora de decir adiós a mi primer fic de Harry Potter… _

_Y ahora estoy en proceso de mi siguiente fic, en realidad lo he pensado nada más, pero espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron "quiero un ahijado" y muchas, muchas gracias por sus review que me inspiraban a seguir con la historia…_

_Este fue un final totalmente improvisado y me costó mucho escribirlo, con decir que lo rescribí como cinco veces pero al final quedo así…espero que lo disfruten_

_Y gracias…_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo pertenece a J.K Rowling…yo sólo puse un poco de imaginación**_

"_Quiero un ahijado__"…_

**Capitulo 20 **

-Lily apura, cuida tu peinado, no te olvides del ramo, apresura que llevamos unos minutos de retraso- la madre de Lily gritaba buscando los zapatos de la chica.

-tranquila madre- le sonrió Lily mirándose al espejo por décima vez.

-Lily amor, dejaste esta bolsa en la sala- dijo la madre de James entrando a la habitación.

-gracias, lo he estado buscando por todas partes- le agradeció la señora Evans ayudando a su hija a ponerse los zapatos.

-te ves hermosa- susurró la madre de James contemplándola son cariño -…te ves radiante- dijo disimulando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja suspirando varias veces antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación.

-¿está todo listo?- preguntó antes de abrir el picaporte.

-si, James te espera en el altar- sonrió la señora Potter.

Lily bajó decidida, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de felicidad, tenía que llegar al patio de la mansión Potter donde se celebraría la boda, sólo estarían los familiares más cercanos y unos amigos de confianza, pero ella no necesitaba nada más para que ese fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Se sentía tan distinta al día que supuestamente se iba a casar con Eric, ahora podía sonreír, suspirar y hasta respirar con tranquilidad, estaba segura del paso que iba a dar, estaba segura de lo que sentía por ese hombre que la esperaba con ansias, estaba segura de entregarse a él por el resto de su vida.

Caminó hasta la sala donde un apuesto Sirius la esperaba para acompañarla al altar.

-lista pelirroja- dijo al verla bajar de blanco.

-lista- susurró con ansias.

-pues vamos que todos esperan por ti preciosa- sonrió Sirius ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar junto a ella.

-espera amor, el ramo- la alcanzó su madre y la madre de James entregándole un hermoso ramo de lirios.

Lily tomó el ramo sonriente, esperó a que su madre y la de James fueran hasta el jardín para encaminarse junto a Sirius.

-¿estás segura que ese vestido tan apretado no asfixia a mi ahijado?- preguntó Sirius con diversión antes de salir hasta el patio.

Lily sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para luego ver la luz resplandeciente del jardín.

Lo primero que vio fueron las miles de mariposas blancas que volaban alrededor del jardín, todo estaba decorado de blanco, una alfombra blanca le indicaba el camino a recorrer hasta el altar donde un sonriente y ansioso James la esperaba, un pequeño altar decorado con lirios, sillas a su alrededor donde los invitados la miraban expectante.

Posó sus pies en el comienzo de la alfombra y una hermosa melodía se escuchó en el lugar, todos sonreían de lo maravillosa que se veía la novia, con su vestido blanco, tan elegante y radiante, era sencillo, un vestido tradicional, pero ella sabía llevarlo, largo hasta sus tobillos, en su parte superior ajustado un corsé que delineaba sus curvas, unos guantes de seda y los zapatos de una verdadera cenicienta, llevaba una delicada cadenita adornando su cuello (regalo de la familia Potter), un peinado elevado dejando su cuello y espalda al descubierto.

-vamos- susurró Sirius y poco a poco se empezaron a acercar.

Mary, Remus, Peter, el padre y la madre de James, unos familiares y amigos de ellos, la madre y el padre de Lily, su hermana y el novio, junto a algunos compañeros de trabajo de los futuros esposos los vieron acercarse.

James no podía dejar de mirarla, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, podía gritar lo tanto que la amaba en ese mismo momento, quería besarla, correr hacía ella y besarla.

-tranquilo- susurró Remus a su lado riendo al verlo tan ansioso.

-se ve hermosa- susurró a su amigo sin quitar la vista de su futura esposa.

Lily sonrió a sus invitados agradeciéndoles el estar presentes en ese momento y poder compartir junto a ellos. Estaba llegando, lo veía mirarla fijamente y se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas ruborizadas, _"te amo"_ leyó en los labios de James.

Sirius se detuvo frente a James y le entregó la mano de Lily lentamente sabiendo que James sufriría por hacerlo esperar tanto.

-espero que la cuides, porque hice muchos sacrificios para que ustedes estén juntos- susurró Sirius con diversión.

-y sí que le costo mucho- rió Mary que estaba cerca junto a Remus.

-no te preocupes- dijo James tomando la mano de Lily con delicadeza -…voy a dar mi vida por ella-

-¿podemos comenzar con la ceremonia?- interrumpió un hombre bajito que caminó hasta ponerse frente a James y Lily.

-si- dijo James acercándose junto a Lily.

-estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la santa unión de esta pareja, dos almas nobles que…- inició el hombre viendo como los jóvenes frente a él tenían una sonrisa que nos les cabía en el rostro.

El silencio del jardín, las sonrisas de los presentes, los nervios de la pareja, las palabras del mago y la suave brisa que dejaban las mariposas al pasar, todo era un momento mágico, cada lágrima, cada mentira, cada engaño, el sufrimiento, la traición, el arrepentimiento, la maldad, cada cosa que se vieron dispuestos a pasar valía la pena, todo lo que habían vivido y lo que tendrían que vivir, todo lo que tuvieron que soportar para llegar a este momento valía la pena para ambos y para todos los que han presenciado el amor que se profesaban.

"_James Potter ¿aceptas a Lily Evans para toda la vida?"_

-si, acepto- sonrió James contestando de inmediato

"_Lily Evans ¿aceptas a James Potter...?"_

-si, acepto- dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sirius se acercó con las argollas para bendecirlas -…yo Lily Evans prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe- recitó ella deslizando el anillo de James.

-yo James Potter prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte…hasta toda la eternidad- sonrió James tomando el anillo de Lily y deslizándolo por su dedo delicadamente.

"_por el poder que me confiere la ley mágica y muggles, los declaro unido de por vida, puede besar a la novia"_

Todos aplaudieron mientras los esposos se besaban con ternura.

-ya James suéltala- sonrió Sirius al ver que todavía seguían besándose.

-si el señor y la señora Potter deciden separarse un momento para felicitarlos- habló Remus sonriente.

Cuando por fin la parejita se separo todos se acercaron para felicitarlos y desearles la mayor felicidad del mundo…

_**Fin…**_

Ah!! que lindo y romántico… ¡¿CÓMO QUE FIN?!...se supone que esta historia es de como consigo a mi ahijado…

Yo Sirius Orión Black me niego rotundamente a dar por terminada la historia aquí porque aún faltan cosas que contar…como la vez que supe que mi ahijado venia al mundo, o de como tuve que soportar a Lily y sus arranques de…sentimentalismos, y también como mi amigo James se desmayo en el parto, y…y…y muchas cosas más.

Está bien, empezaré…

Después de ese día tan feliz para mis amigos ocurrieron muchas cosas, un mes después los ataques comenzaron a aumentar en el mundo mágico, James, Lily, Mary, Remus, Peter y yo estábamos en la orden del fénix pero no lográbamos hacer muchas cosas contra los miles de asesinatos, James estaba muy preocupado con Lily y se negaba absolutamente a tener un hijo en esas condiciones, pero por suerte Lily no pensaba lo mismo…

_James y yo estábamos en el sillón de su sala tomándonos unas cervezas mientras comentábamos del partido de Quidditch cuando sentimos que Lily llego del trabajo._

_La pequeña explosión en la chimenea y el intenso ambiente de cenizas nos hizo sospechar que Lily venía un tanto…estresada, y claro que venía estresada si llego furia, tiró su bolso al sillón que no ocupábamos y luego gritó con frustración._

_-esa enfermera me tiene harta, cansada, la patearía si fuera posible…me estresa- exclamaba mientras nosotros la mirábamos con preocupación, por nuestras vidas claro -…si le digo que vigile a mi paciente, es porque no debe dejarlo deambular por el corredor, no creo que sea tan difícil impedir que un enfermo no deje su cama… ¿no?- seguía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro -…y ustedes- se detuvo de pronto mirando a James y una hermosa sonrisa se posó en su rostro._

_-hola amor- susurró James algo asustado con el cambiante estado de humor de su esposa._

_-hola bebé- le dijo ella en voz melosa y si no fuera porque yo estaba allí, se hubiesen besado desenfrenadamente y Lily hubiese secuestrado a mi amigo hasta el cuarto -¿Cómo estás?-_

_-bien- dijo James recibiendo dulces besos en sus labios mientras yo los miraba con una ceja alzada…tenían que ser tan melosos frente mío._

_-hola Sirius- y Lily se había dado cuenta de mi presencia._

_-hola- murmure yo pensando que en cualquier momento a Lily le saldría fuego por las orejas y me lanzaría un Avada._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó casi con ternura, no mentira fue una indirecta enorme_

_-sólo conversaba- contesté tragando saliva ruidosamente._

_-que bueno- dijo levantándose de los brazos de James y caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina -…así mato dos pájaros de un tiro- susurró para que nosotros escucháramos perfectamente, sentí como James me miraba asustado, y yo me preguntaba si se habría enterado de que le ocultamos el pequeño accidente con el testador._

_-cielo si es por…-_

_-yo no fui quien incendio el testador- le interrumpí a mi amigo pero Lily alzó las cejas y rió a carcajadas para luego detenerse en seco y lanzarnos una mirada asesina._

_-¿Qué le hicieron a mi tostador?- preguntó enojada._

_-sólo…sólo- balbuceó James_

_-James lo incendio- mentí sabiendo perfectamente que yo había sido._

_-chicos…- comenzó a regañarnos con voz maternal -…es el cuarto tostador que compro y ustedes aún no entienden como usarlos…Sirius no debes meter los dedos dentro de los rendijas, sólo presionas el botón y esperas, ¡esperas!- exclamó y yo me pregunte como se entero de eso…será porque tengo todas mis manos con vendas -…bueno eso no era lo que tengo que decirles- dijo al fin _

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James levantándose para ir hacia ella, algo le preocupaba._

_-bueno- dudó y algo en su voz me hizo preocuparme también así que también me levante del sillón -…sucede que- nos miraba a ambos pero luego fijó su mirada en los ojos de su esposo -…estoy embarazada- sonrió nerviosa…_

_Lo último que alcancé a ver fue a James abrazándola con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y yo cayendo lentamente al suelo, y sí que dolió luego…_

Pero que importaba los miles de moretones por la caída si Harry venía en camino, sólo tenia que esperar nueve meses más para poder ver sus ojitos, su cuerpecito, sus manitas, sus piecitos, ver a esa masa de pelos que chillaba, y ¡como chillaba!.

Nunca olvidare lo entretenido y a la vez desesperantes que fueron esos meses, Lily se ponía furiosa por todo hasta caer en llanto, James hacia todo lo posible por consentirla en todo y me era muy divertido verlo correr de aquí para allá, cada vez que Lily comenzaba con un ataque de sensibilidad, pero ya no era divertido cuando yo tenía que cuidarla mientras James iba a una misión y menos divertido ser el blanco en sus ataques.

Una noche me pase cuatro horas bajo el frío de la noche porque Lily decía que yo…

_-¿Lily estás bien?- pregunté en la puerta del baño, me había pasado toda la tarde buscándole una tarta de manzana porque estaba antojada pero luego de comérsela comenzó con un extraño tic en la cara y luego…_

_-no, idiota- lanzó furiosa mientras sentía como se volvía a retorcer por los vómitos._

_-lo siento…- susurré pero la puerta se abrió de sopetón y la furiosa e inestable cara de mi amiga se asomó por la puerta._

_-vete de aquí- chilló y yo la mire sin entender -…vete- gritó rabiosa -…la próxima vez que intentes envenenarme te mato- la puerta se volvió a cerrar en mi cara y los vómitos volvían a ella. _

_-Lily, yo no intente envenenarte- intenté defenderme pero mi voz parecía una suplica, y no quería hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba._

_-vete- gritó ella sin abrir la puerta._

_Caminé hasta la puerta de la casa y me senté en la entradita esperando a que llegase James para poder irme a mi casa pero James no llegó hasta cuatro horas después…_

Esa no fue la única vez que fui victima de Lily y sus ataques, pero la más divertida fue una que le pasó a Remus.

_Cuando llegue a la casa de James lo vi en la puerta de la casa agachado para que nadie lo viera._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte pero él me hizo callar y me obligó a agacharme junto a él._

_-Lily- susurró echando una mirada por la ventana -…Remus la hizo enojar-_

_Yo me asome por la ventana con suma curiosidad y vi como miles de cosas, incluyendo sillones, mesas, sillas, ceniceros, televisores, vasos, relojes, todo, todo volaba por los aires en dirección a Remus, quien con agilidad trataba de esquivar los objetos lanzados por Lily, claro que con ayuda de su varita._

_-Lily, Lily, por favor- chillaba Remus corriendo de un lado a otro_

_-tú, Remus Lupin no vienes a impedirme nada y menos en mi casa- le gritaba Lily furiosa._

_-pero debes entender que estas en reposo- insistía Remus_

_-no soy idiota Lupin- bramó lanzando la mesa -…una visita a mi madre no me afecta en nada-_

_-pero es peligroso- le gritó Remus y ese fue el peor error, todas las cosas cayeron sobre él al mismo tiempo y si no fuera por James que estaba atento Remus hubiese sufrido serias lesiones_

_-no soy una niña- masculló Lily viendo que todas las cosas volvían a su lugar -…James, ven aquí- chilló luego y vi como mi amigo suspiraba con resignación y entraba a la casa._

_Lo seguí en silenció y vi a Lily sentada tranquilamente en el sillón esperando a James mientras Remus estaba en el suelo, inconsciente por la impresión de verse atacado por todo el comedor._

_-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- preguntó James con voz seria y haciéndose el enojado, pero en el fondo se notaba que la situación le causaba gracia._

_-me encerró en la habitación para que yo no saliera- dijo Lily con total inocencia mientras le ponía una de esas caritas tiernas a James._

_-el medico dijo…-_

_-me importa un rábano lo que dijo el medico…yo soy medica- la niña inocente y tierna había desaparecido -…quiero ir a ver a mi madre, ahora-_

_-no puedes Lily, así que ya no hagas más show, Sirius ayuda a Remus- dijo James yo corrí hasta Remus y le desperté con un par de cachetadas._

_-¿estás bien?- pregunte al ver que él me miraba con cara de miedo._

_-si- balbuceó intentando incorporarse -¿Lily?, ella…-_

_-tranquilo, James ya la tiene controlada- reí pero al voltear vi como mi amigo James estaba en el suelo amordazado y amarado…_

Lily se había escapado esa noche y James termino furioso, por suerte nada malo paso después que James fue tras ella.

Dicen que los primeros meses de embarazos son terribles, pero yo no sé si para la embarazada o para la gente que la rodea…gracias que sólo fueron tres meses de una Lily extra sensible, luego cuando su vientre comenzó a crecer con el paso del tiempo pudimos respirar con tranquilidad, aunque a veces seguía con sus ataques de antojos.

Cuando Harry tenía seis meses en el vientre de su madre pude sentir que el venía en camino, fue una experiencia totalmente extraña para mi, fue…fue emocionante sentir como se movía, como quería llegar a este mundo, como un ser tan pequeñito crecía dentro de Lily.

_Esa noche Remus estaba de guardia, Dumbledore había dicho que Voldemort atacaría el ministerio cualquier día de estos, y yo tan ofuscado por tener que quedarme en mi casa a esperar noticias decidí visitar a mi ahijado, cuando entre la casa estaba totalmente vacía y me asuste un poco al pensar que algo había ocurrido hasta que unas risas de James y Lily llegaron a mis oíos, subí por las escaleras y vi la luz de su habitación prendida._

_-chicos- llamé acercándome lentamente._

_-estamos aquí, Sirius- oí la voz de James._

_Me asomé por el umbral de la puerta y pude ver como James estaba recostado al lado de Lily mientras acariciaba lentamente el vientre de ella._

_-ven…acércate- dijo Lily sonriendo._

_Yo caminé lentamente hasta sentarme al lado de ellos._

_-Harry- susurró James en el vientre de Lily -…te presento a tu padrino- vi como los ojos de James se fijaban en mi -…vamos Sirius- dijo _

_Yo lentamente estire mi mano para posarla sobre el vientre de Lily, unas pequeñas pataditas hicieron recorrer hormiguitas en mi mano y me pregunte como era posible todo ello, unas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos mientras Harry pateaba mi mano con insistencia._

_-parece que ya te quiere- me sonrió Lily_

_-hola Harry- susurré con la voz crispada -¿Cómo estás campeón?...- las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mi mejilla -…tu padrino te está esperando, ya veras todo lo que tengo para enseñarte de mujeres-_

_James rió y Lily golpeó suavemente mi brazo._

_-pero no le digas a tu madre que se enoja- sonreí al sentir otra patadita en mi mano -…con tu papá te enseñaremos a jugar Quidditch y serás el mejor jugador del mundo ya lo veras-_

_-mi hijo amara los estudios- reclamó Lily -…estoy segura que sacara eso de mi-_

_-con tal de que no saque el desastre de pelo del padre- reí junto a Lily _

Ese día fue inolvidable, sentir que Harry venía con tantas ganas de vivir, de traernos felicidad, de ser amado, y llore, llore porque descubrí que con amor las mejores cosas pueden suceder…

Lamentablemente como la vida puede llagar a llenarnos de fuerzas, la muerte llega para enseñarnos que hay un final para todo.

Un mes después la noticia de que el señor tenebroso había tomado poder del ministerio se dejó correr entre los integrantes de la orden, un fuerte ataque una noche de otoño arrastro varias vidas dentro del ministerio, entre ella la muerte del padre de James y de Mary.

Remus había quedado destruido, al igual que la madre de James, todos sentíamos la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras gente inocente moría por sólo querer un mundo mejor donde vivir, un mundo sin miedos.

Los días pasaron, Remus intentaba sobreponerse por nosotros, por James y Lily, pero más que nada por Harry que venía al mundo esperando un poco de felicidad y amor.

La madre de James en cambió parecía perder vida queriendo seguir a su amado marido, visitaba a su hijo y a su nuera, pero las marcas de dolor eran cada vez más latentes en ella.

Harry ya cumpliría nueve meses dentro del vientre de Lily y una noticia nos afecto a todos.

_-James ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Lily con su enorme barriga mientras se sentaba en el sillón del comedor ayudada por Remus, James caminaba de un lado a otro y yo observaba impaciente._

_-no lo sé, Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros- contestó James in detenerse ni un momento, ya comenzaba a desesperarme._

_-¿y Peter?- preguntó Remus cuando se acercó a la chimenea para infundirse un poco más de calor._

_-esta de guardia- contesté yo_

_El viento y la lluvia arremetían contra las ventanas de la casa, ya ni siquiera podíamos disfrutar de un verano como antes, con sol y colores vivos, Voldemort había traído la oscuridad y se había llevado todo rastro de vida. Un fuego crispante nos cobijaba dentro de la habitación mientras esperábamos._

_La puerta se abrió de pronto y la figura de Dumbledore entró por ella._

_-buenas noches- dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a todos -…bien, supongo que estarán preguntándose porque los reuní-_

_Yo asentí con frenetismo mientras James y Remus miraban al anciano con ansiedad._

_-lamentó decirles que no traigo buenas noticias- el ambiente se tensó tras esas palabras, Lily acarició su vientre con nerviosismo mientras James seguía mirando a nuestro antiguo director esperando a que continuase._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- me atreví a preguntar en un susurro._

_Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón más cercano mientras todos nos acercábamos más para poder escuchar._

_-existe la pasibilidad de que Voldemort valla por ustedes James…Lily- dijo el anciano mirando fijamente los ojos de Lily._

_-¿a que se refiere con eso?- exclamó James histérico._

_-Ojoloco dice que escuchó a Malfoy preguntar por ustedes, estuvimos averiguando y Voldemort esta efectivamente interesado en su paradero…-_

_-pero cómo es posible- chillaba James con desesperación y preocupación -…debemos escondernos, no puedo permitir que algo le suceda Lily o a Harry-_

_-tranquilo James, lo más seguro en este momento es que se queden aquí, nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos la dirección- intentó tranquilizarlo Remus._

_-Remus tiene razón James- dijo Dumbledore -…ésta casa tiene protecciones bastantes poderosas y antiguas, no puede haber mejor escondite que esté-_

_-¿pero que debo hacer entonces?, ¿esperar a que venga por nosotros?- bramó James furioso _

_-no eres el único que esta en ésta situación- susurró el anciano -…sólo debes cuidarte a ti y a Lily, y al pequeño Harry, pero no hagas tonterías-_

_-lo mejor es que no salgan del pueblo- propuse yo algo impresionado por la noticia del peligro que corrían mis amigos y mi ahijado._

_-si, efectivamente, desde hoy deberás quedarte en la casa James, no más trabajo, ni misiones, pondremos vigilancia en la casa y en el barrio, no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien-_

_-¿Cómo me pide eso?- el gritó de James interrumpió a Dumbledore, se veía totalmente fuera de si, furioso, preocupado, desesperado._

_-James- susurró Lily tranquilizando el ambiente…_

la noticia nos afecto a todos, a James sobretodo, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada contra Voldemort, pero no sacaba nada con enojarse ni menos cometer la locura de enfrentarse a él, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era intentar vivir tranquilamente hasta que la situación lo permitiera.

El 31 de Julio dio paso a una pequeña esperanza de lucha, a las razones que necesitábamos para seguir de pie luchando en esa guerra, peleando por un mundo mejor pero ya no para nosotros sino para él para el pequeño Harry James Potter, mí ahijado…

_-no me presiones idiota- sentía los gritos de Lily dentro de la habitación._

_-respira y empuja- se escuchaba la voz del medico._

_Un nuevo grito de Lily se oyó por toda la casa._

_-inhala, exhala- le decía James mientras seguramente le tomaba la mano._

_-¡AH!...cállate imbécil- y esta vez un golpe llegó hacia James porque se escuchó un chillido de dolor._

_-vamos Lily, ya casi sale- Remus se había removido nervioso a mi lado al escuchar al medico._

_-¡JAMES!- gritó Lily para luego dejarse escuchar un fuerte llanto de un bebé y un ruido seco como si alguien o algo se hubiese caído al suelo_

_-ya nació- dije en un grito ahogado a Remus que estaba a mi lado esperando a que la puerta se abriera._

_-y James se desmayo- sonrió Remus al ver que James estaba en el suelo cuando el medico nos abrió la puerta para dejarnos entrar._

_-es un bello varoncito- dijo mientras nos daba paso hacia el cuarto._

_Lily estaba recostada en la cama, tenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, mientras su cara ojerosa y sudorosa demostraba lo tremendamente agotada que estaba._

_El medico mientras tanto se acercó a James para hacerlo reaccionar._

_Con Remus nos acercamos hacia Lily quien sonriendo nos mostró a Harry._

_Ese pequeño monstruo había sacado indudablemente el pelo del padre, pero era tan rosadito y chiquitito que daba cosa verlo, incluso tocarlo._

_-hola Harry- susurré y el pequeño intentó abrir sus ojitos para observarme._

_James seguía en el suelo y Harry comenzaba a llorar._

Harry James Potter había nacido y su padre había llorado al tenerlo entre sus brazos…era su nueva esperanza de vida, nuestra nueva esperanza de vida.

Y a pesar de vivir entre la preocupación, el miedo, la desesperanza y un mundo más y más oscuro, yo veía como mi ahijado encendía una luz todos los días demostrándonos que podíamos luchar.

Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasitos, la primera vez que me dijo _padrino_, en realidad fue más como un _ino, _como olvidar las sonrisas de James y Lily cuando Harry cumplió un añito…él formaba su propio mundo de felicidad y amor mientras en el exterior en el mundo real la gente luchaba, peleaba, mataba.

Las muertes no acabaron ahí, la madre de James falleció cuando Harry cumplió dos meses, los padres de Lily fueron asesinados por el propio Voldemort y muchos otros que murieron por proteger a Harry…

Es increíble…como Harry llego sin avisar a cambiar la vida de todos, y como transformó al mundo entero, él era el elegido pero más que eso él era mi tan añorado ahijado y yo estaba orgulloso de él y siempre lo estaré…

Ahora si…

_**Fin…**_

_Gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia hasta el final…_

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


End file.
